His Safe Haven
by beautifulending21
Summary: Recently getting out of a relationship with unforeseen consequences, Haven Potts is now moving into Stark Tower with her mom and Tony. But after noticing a certain blonde super solider, her life will never be the same. Steve/OC AU Lemons ahead!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello fellow fanfictioners! I am trying my hand at a second Avengers fanfic, and I'm loving it so much, that I thought I should post it to see how it goes. I've got a LOT written so far, and I'll be posting a new chapter every week, kind of like waiting for your favourite shows new episodes. It keeps you on your toes. But if there is enough love, I may bump that time up to every three days. We shall see. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, The Avengers, or any of it's characters. I simply own Haven.

* * *

"Mom!" I yelled as I stepped out of the elevator at Stark Tower. After a grueling six hour flight, I was ready to crash hard, but I knew that my mother wanted to see me first. My mother had me very young, and had no help from the waste of space that she was seeing, but I didn't care. I had an adopted father by the name of Tony Stark, her long-time boss, and now boyfriend.

"Pepper, Haven's here!" Tony said, coming around a corner.

"Hey baby girl. What's with the long face?" He asked as he hugged me. I just held him, as I thought about why I was here.

"Chris cheated on me, and I was wondering if I could move in here for awhile. I just don't want to stay in California." I murmured into his chest, bypassing the real reason for leaving.

"Haven, I'm so happy you are here! What happened?" My mother, Pepper Potts, said as she came around the corner, instantly going 'momma bear' from my expression.

"Caught Chris in my bed with Emily. Thought I needed a change in scenery after I threw him out and sold the place." I said, as I dumped my bag on the floor and took a seat at the bar.

"Scotch?" Tony said, gesturing to the bar. I shook my head no, after Pepper gave him a look. Tony and I had an odd relationship. I knew he was kind of a jerk sometimes, but because I had grown up being around him, I picked up on a lot of his traits. We drank together like sophisticated people, and occasionally, he would open up on his childhood. We had a bond, to say the least. I prefer to call him Dad than the douche that left my mom pregnant at 19. She made it work though. She always did.

"I'm over it. I just want a fresh start. He was an idiot anyways. I mean, he thought Albert Einstein invented the light bulb…" I trailed off as I took a large sip of the water Tony handed me instead of scotch.

"Okay. For now, you can use the guest bedroom on our floor, but I will have a floor set up for you by the end of the week." Tony said pulling out his phone.

"Sir, the 87th floor is free. It is a split floor, with stairs to the next floor. Quite a large layout for Miss Potts." JARVIS interrupted.

"Awesome, now you," he said pointing at me, "Tell me what you want."

"A room." I deadpanned.

"Duh, smarty pants. Now what kind of rooms do you want? Bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and?" He asked.

"Office, and maybe a small library. But with a window, because I want to see the city on rainy days." I said, reflecting back on my last visit here.

"Alright, design it how you want tonight, and I'll have workers start tomorrow." Tony said leaving the room to make a phone call.

"Mom," I said, looking at her seriously.

"What is it?" She said, looking into my eyes.

"I have something to tell you." I whisper.

"You can tell me baby girl. I'm here for you." She said rubbing my shoulders lightly.

"The real reason I left him was because he wanted me to get an abortion." I said lowly.

"No…" she breathed. Before I knew it, she had me enveloped in her arms and I was sobbing.

"Mom, I'm pregnant and scared." I sobbed quietly.

"I'll break it to Tony, and we will keep it on the down low for now. When do you want me to tell him?"

"Tonight." I said, grabbing my bag and heading up to the guest room. I grabbed my trusty pad of graphing paper and began sketching a layout of my intended floor. I stopped asking why Tony did things like this a long time ago. He just does things like this for those closest to him.

Being an interior designer, I knew what I liked and what suited my tastes. Simple but elegant. I had color fans at the ready and fabric samples, so I could complete my task.

"Miss Potts," The AI asked.

"Yes Jarvis?" I respond.

"It is good to have your presence with us once again. It should serve well for your mother and Mr. Stark." He said, politely.

"I missed you too Jarvis." I said to the AI, knowingly.

"Shall I order your favorite Chinese food for dinner?" He asked.

"Is the Pope Cathlolic?" I say jokingly.

"I will take that as an affirmative to my question." And with that he was gone. I set back to work, drawing out where the rooms should be, and carefully depicting where each color choice should go. I would go furniture shopping with mom later, but I at least wanted the color scheme correct. The master bathroom was designed to look like it was carved out of stone, and the walk in closet would definitely come in handy with my extensive wardrobe that I had shipped before I left.

"So, you sold your place?" My mother asked, coming in to the guest room.

"Officially a week ago. It took me about two weeks to sell it, but after that I just packed everything up, and sent it on it's way here." I said, not looking up from my work.

"Well, you know I would have come out to help, if you told me." She said, placing her hand on my back.

"Mom, I know you still see me as your little girl, but I've grown up some in the past year. You would have known from the morning sickness, and I wasn't quite at terms with it yet." I said, giving her a look.

"I've never regretted you for a moment, and I would drop anything to help you. You know that right?" She said, hugging me from behind.

"I know mom. I love you." I said, hugging her arms back.

"I love you too. Now, I think Tony was supposed to bring dinner up from the front door." She said, patting my shoulder and kissing the top of my head.

"I'll be out in a minute." I said as she left. I quickly put away the drawings I had and checked my appearance in the mirror. I looked like I had been sitting on a plane, and my hair was atrocious. I flattened down my reddish brown hair and fix the eyeliner that had smudged around my bright blue eyes. I was just about ready when I heard a small crash from downstairs.

"What fresh Hell is this?" I yell coming down the stairs. Tony was wearing his suit, and wrestling with what looked to be Hercules, Pepper was shaking her head and unloading the food from the paper bag, and two men were standing off to the side having a quiet conversation. Everyone in the room looked up at me, three of them wondering who I was.

"I will revise my earlier statement. What the heck is going on? Really Tony?" I said, coming down the stair and standing in front of the two men.

"Haven Potts or Stark, whenever Tony decides to man up. I'm Pepper's daughter."

"I heard you!" Tony says as he 'tries' to get Hercules in a half nelson.

"That was the point Tony. Man up or I won't give my blessing!" I said, winking at my mom. She blushed and continued to unload the food. Tony and Musclehead stopped wrestling, so the big guy could meet me.

"Daughter of Pepper, I am Thor of Asgard." Hercules said, taking my hand and kissing the back of it.

"That's less of a mouthful than Hercules. You can call me Haven then Thor." I smiled as he came me a toothy grin. I turn to the two I haven't met yet and hold out my hand.

The older of the men accepted quickly, and answered, "Bruce Banner. Tony tells me you're pretty handy on the computer."

"I work more with graphic design and layout. I'm an interior designer." I say, shrugging my shoulders.

"And you kind sir, what is your name?" I ask the last man. His eyes seemed glazed for a moment before recovering.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." He said, shaking my hand. He is quite handsome, but I only hold his gaze as long as is appropriate, before it becomes staring.

"Well, gentlemen. Shall we adjourn to dinner? Such a fine feast was made for us. But if anyone touches my pineapple chicken, you are going to answer to my Taser." I said, raising an eyebrow. The men laughed as Tony winced at the memory from a year ago, and I chuckled darkly as he rubbed his chest.

"Haven," my mother laughed.

"I'm giving them a warning. Tony wasn't as fortunate, remember?" I laughed as we all sat down.

"So, Steve. How are you adjusting to the 21st century?" I ask as I dump the whole package of pineapple chicken on my plate. My mother had filled me in on how the Avengers were living here in the Tower and that Steve really was Captain America from back in the 40's. I shivered for a day, when she told me he was stuck frozen in the ice, for 70 years.

"Slowly. I've got the hang of most things, but sometimes little things just make no sense." He said, as he dished out.

"I understand." Sending him a quick smile. Dinner flowed smoothly, and soon, each man was saying goodnight, and returning to their floors. I sat tracing a small pattern on my non existent bump for a few minutes before I went to catch up with Steve.

"Steve," I said as he walked toward the elevator. He turned, and gave me a questioning look.

"Anytime you need help, or just want to talk, I'm here. I know it must suck not having anyone around your own age to talk to." I said, smiling at his confused expression.

"Uh, sure. Would you, I mean, can I…" He trailed off a little flabbergasted.

"Give me your phone." I said, sweetly, still smiling as he searched for his phone. Once it was in my hands, I inputted my number, set it as a favorite, set a speed dial, and sent myself a message. I showed him my phone and how I got the message.

"I prefer texting, but I can definitely hold a better conversation talking." I said as the elevator doors opened.

"Alright. Thanks." Steve said, giving me a genuine smile, the first I had seen on his face. He backed in as I gave a little wave. Once the doors were closed I saw my mother crying while Tony held her. He looked concerned, as I came up rubbed her back.

"Mom, now is the time." I whisper. She kept crying, so I knew I was on my own for this.

"Tony, I have no idea you are going to react." I said as she sobbed.

"Haven, whatever you tell me, I can handle." He reassured her.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." I said, looking into his eyes. His face went slack, and I thought he was having a stroke. I didn't even stay, but fled to the guest bedroom where I locked it, and stayed with my back to the door.

I could hear the sobbing from the living room as I sat in the desk chair I had been in earlier. It had shocked me as well. Putting in my headphones, and shuffling it, I worked on the plans for my baby's nursery that I had been drawing on the plane. I wanted it to be perfect.

Once I recognized that it was well past midnight, I knew that if I wanted to wake up tomorrow, I should go to sleep. Sighing as I tucked into the covers, falling asleep to the sounds of OneRepublic and Of Monsters and Men.

* * *

A/N: The end of chapter one! Let me know if you guys want more! :)


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ Chapter Two of His Safe Haven! It is a bit of a shorter chapter, but it's because the next one is long and lemony haha I need to warn you all that this will not follow the exact storyline of The Winter Soldier in coming chapters. I think I have about 10 written, but after watching the movie today, I'm gonna just adjust it a tad bit ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel or any of its characters. Just Haven and her little surprise :P I merely dabble in their world!

* * *

"Baby girl, can you please open the door? Your mother and I need to talk to you." I heard Tony's voice the next morning. I had just finished my usual bout of morning sickness.

"We want to know what you want to do honey. We will support you no matter what." My mother said firmly.

"I want to keep the baby." I said quietly, from inside the locked bathroom.

"And we will help you. This child will come into a loving family. Just please come out and hug your dad? I need my baby girl's hugs." Tony said, pleading lightly. I unlocked the door slowly after I had rinsed my mouth. The door opened quicker than I expected and my mother and Tony wrapped me in their arms.

"We will always love you. This would never make us love you any less." Tony said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head.

"This is kinda new to me, so I'm gonna need you both. Thank you." I said, sobbing for the first time in weeks.

* * *

Tony had me set up, comfortably on their floor, as mine was still two days away from being completed. Steve would regularly come in after his workouts, during the past week, to chat and grab a snack to refuel. I hadn't told anyone else about my pregnancy, but it would be out in the open soon enough.

As I walked to the fridge that morning, I noticed a presence behind me. Realizing whom it was, I tossed an apple at Steve. He caught it without even looking at it.

"Thanks," he said looking at the apple confused, "How did you know I wanted it?"

"I have a sixth sense. I can read people pretty well. That and I learn their post work-out habits fast." I laughed at his confused expression. We talked for a bit about our childhoods and I mentioned that my mom raised me by herself.

"I'm guessing your Dad took off after he was told." He said looking at me sadly.

"Damn straight. My mom moved to California afterwards, had me, went through school at the same time, and started right away at Stark industries. It was a simple childhood, but I was comfortable. She always made sure I was happy, not spoiled." I said, taking another bite.

"I tried to meet him awhile ago. I searched him up and tried to figure out if he was worth trying to reconnect."

"Was he?" Steve asked as I heard the elevator open.

"Dead beat, can't hold down a job, and trying to support two other kids he fathered." I shrug as Tony came into view.

"I am not!" Tony yelled undignified.

"Not talking about you Tony. I'm talking about my mothers Sperm donor. Not my real Daddy." I said, kissing his cheek as he sat down.

"Damn straight, I'm your real dad." He murmured as Pepper came into the kitchen.

"I have to go shopping today Mom. Do you want to come?" I ask her.

"I can't today Haven. Tons of paperwork," She said as she held a hand up to Tony's face, signaling that he had no say in her working or not.

"Okay, I mean I was just going furniture shopping, and picking out décor." I said, getting up to throw away the apple core.

"I could use some fresh air. Would you like some company?" Steve said, throwing his away as well.

"Sure. I'll call Happy and see if he can arrange a ride." I said, kissing Mom's cheek and bounded up the stairs to change. Happy was more than willing to drive, and I was positive that Steve understood what shopping would entail.

"Are you ready for five hours of walking, standing, and talking? Cause if you aren't, you can back out now. I wouldn't think any less of you." I joked. He laughed before saying, "That's kind of what we do around the Tower."

* * *

We shopped till I had bought furniture and décor items for every room. I had towels picked out for the bathroom, and kitchen appliances ordered for delivery the next day. It would all arrive at the tower in time for my move in. Steve would hold the occasional bag I received, and I snagged a vintage radio, knowing it would be a nice gift for his troubles. I tried to avoid buying anything for the nursery while Steve was with me. I would later however.

"So how does a dame like you, up and move to New York?" He said, observing my California attitude.

"Boy meets girl, boy cheats on girl. Girl kicks his ass to the curb, sells the house and the car. Girl moves to New York. End of story." I say, curtseying sarcastically. I felt bad about not telling him the real reason, but I wasn't sure if he would look at me the same. He was from a different time, and has different morals.

"Sorry to hear that. He's an idiot. You are an absolute riot, and I'm having a hard time not asking you for coffee only knowing you a week." He said, blushing slightly.

"That was supposed to be an 'inside thought.' I'm sorry if that was out of line." He said, shifting his weight uncomfortably.

"I'd say yes." I said passing by him. He didn't clue in until I was in the next aisle, when I heard a quiet, "Yesss!"

I chuckled to myself as he came around the aisle casually, and perused the candleholders I was looking at.

"So Captain?" I said, looking at him, "What scent of candles should I get? Expresso explosion, or Vanilla cream? Or how about orange blossom, or lavender dream?"

"Uh. The lavender one." He said quickly before walking past me. I shrugged, before loading my cart with lavender candles and candleholders I had picked out.

"Haven, would you…" I heard from behind me, and turned to see a flustered Steve. I giggled slightly before stepping forward and kissing his cheek.

"I would love to go for coffee with you Captain Rogers." I whispered in his ear before steering my cart to the next aisle. He was sweet and shy for the next hour, as we finished shopping. Happy picked us up with all our packages and bags, and I collapsed into the back seat.

"Not too tired, I hope." Steve teased lightly.

"Well, what did you have in mind Captain?" I smirked.

"Happy, could you take us to that little bistro beside the Tower?" He said, softly grabbing my hand. I threaded my fingers between his and gave him a quick squeeze in reassurance.

"You got it. No Barney's today Haven?"

"Maybe tomorrow with my mom, but thanks Happy." I said, as he started driving. Steve and I didn't even have to talk during the car ride, but I would occasionally catch him staring. Never having been the object of affection much, I blushed, and he would as well. But he never looked away.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. It's always an encouragement to know that people enjoy what you write. Next chapter will be up April 12th! Enjoy your week guys :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ So, I couldn't wait. It was killing me haha. Early update as I've got another 9 chapters already written. I think I'm gonna end it somewhere between 12-15 chapters, so early warning. Thank you guys for the enthusiasm and kind words :) Enjoy! **Lemon ahead! **Oh and I totally forgot to say that the role of Haven (in my mind) is portrayed by Miss Bonnie Wright

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. Simply Haven :P

* * *

"Okay, it's official! We are so going to regret this." I said to my mom as we walked into the mall.

"Honey, I just found out I'm gonna be a grandma to two beautiful little babies. Don't ruin this moment by telling me that we are both going to be exhausted from shopping." My mother said was she readjusted her purse. We had left Happy to take Tony home after he fainted in the doctor's office.

"So, how is Steve? I hardly see him." My mom asked as we entered a Maternity store.

"Fury has him working a lot. I really haven't seen too much of him either." I said, showing her a dress off the rack.

"Do I detect a hint of bitter in that statement?" She asked with a cheeky smile.

"Well, ever since our first date at that bistro, things… things just weren't the same. He got busy, missed several dates due to work, and I've just stopped expecting miracles when it comes to Steve and his work." I said, flipping through the catalogue I found on the counter. My bump was getting more and more pronounced by the day, and I was surprised that Steve hadn't questioned it.

"Fury runs him like a dog, only because of the serum. Steve can handle that amount of work, where as other agents can't," She replied, "Give it some time."

"Well, I'm not waiting forever." I mutter under my breath.

"Haven," my mother warned.

"Steve is great, but I feel like I have to catch up to him. He's busy running around and I have no time to be running after him. I'm tired of chasing guys, mom. If someone wants me, they should make the time for me. I won't sit around waiting, if no one is willing to take the time to come after me. I have these two to worry about." I said, before leaving the store. My mother knew that I needed to be alone.

"Haven!" I heard a manly voice yell from behind me, as I walked out of the mall.

"Steve, I'm late for a meeting." I said, pushing my way through the crowd and hailing a taxi.

"Haven, please. Give me a minute to explain myself." He begged as a taxi came to a stop beside me. I finally turned to see him, and I cringed.

His lip was split, and while the serum helped heal him, he looked like he hadn't slept in two weeks. His hair lacked the luster it once had, and his eyes looked dull.

"What happened to you?" I said, examining his lip and the bruise that took up most of the left side of his jaw.

"I picked a fight with a bully." He joked as I pulled him into the cab.

"Stark Tower please." I asked the cabby. I dug through my purse to find the tiny first aid kit I always kept with me.

"Haven, I'm so sorry that I haven't been around. I've tried to call you, but Fury would just hand me another assignment as soon as I had a free moment. I tried so hard to make our dates. I've felt like a jerk and I couldn't concentrate on work when all I could think about was how disappointed in me you must be." He ranted while I cleaned his face gently.

"You stink." I commented jokingly, when he finished. He just laughed and held my free hand.

"Am I forgiven for being so rude to you?" He whispered, after a few moments of silence.

"Come with me." I said as the cab stopped. I paid the cabby, before pulling Steve into the tower and straight into the elevator. I pulled him close before pressing the button for my floor.

"What happened to me stinking?" He joked. Once the doors opened on my floor, I pulled him through and pushed him into the bathroom off of my room.

"Take a shower. I'll leave clothes out for you, and wait in the living room." I said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. I didn't stay long enough to see his confused face, but I imagined it as I left the room. I made a cup of coffee for him, and a cup of tea for me, while I waited. He wasn't gone long, and sat down on the couch once he realized I wasn't moving.

"Thank you." He said, picking up the cup of coffee.

"My pleasure." I said, placing a hand on top of his, "I need to tell you something."

"Anything. I've noticed you've been holding back when we talk." He said holding my hand delicately.

"There has been a major reason, I haven't delved deep into my life with you. Actually there are two little reasons." I said taking his hand and placing it on my small bump. He was confused even as I spoke, "I'm pregnant, and alone."

"This was why you left him, your last boyfriend?" He asked, still quite puzzled.

"I left because he didn't want the baby. I could not cut a life short, and chose as my mother chose with me, to not abort. Little did I know, there were two little ones, and I would start to love them the moment I made the choice for myself to keep them." I said, as Steve's eyes widened in horror at what I was saying.

"He wanted to kill innocent children, that hadn't even been born yet?" He whispered in a low voice that chilled me, to my very core.

"Steve," I said trying to regain his attention, "He's long gone. He signed over any rights he had, and as far as I'm concerned, he never existed. These little ones are my world now." He had calmed down and was rubbing his thumb over my bump as we sat close on the couch.

"Haven, I don't know the first thing about being a father, or even being with a woman. I've never had a girl to call mine, but I would be willing to be all that, if I could just get to know you better." He said, shifting closer to me.

"Steve, not to sound rude, but what if you realize, you don't want anything to do with me? I'm guarded and for a very good reason. I can't be letting just anybody into my life. I have these two to think about." I said gesturing to my stomach.

"I understand, but give me a chance. I've been looking for a reason, trying to understand why I was supposed to end up in this time. But I would like to think that it was for you." I must have looked confused because, he said, "Let me explain."

"Back in the 40's, I felt out of place. Even when I had a place in the Army and after the serum, nothing felt like it fit, like I was meant to be there. And after waking up in this time, I felt better, but still felt something was missing. When you walked down those stairs, with your hair billowing behind you, and your eyes alight with curiosity, I just knew why I was supposed to be here. After getting to know you, I started to find excuses to be around you, and something about you always drew me in." He explained with a shy smile.

"In all honesty, I was the same. I was like a moth to the flame once I saw you. The more I learnt about you, the more I wanted to know. You were an enigma, something so rare, and I wanted to understand you. You are a true gentleman, and I craved that after being with so many horrible guys. Steve, I can't promise you that I won't push you away at times, but I would love nothing more than to be your girl."

I moved closer before I lost my nerve, and pressed my lips gently against his. He responded right away, and brought me closer to his chest. Our lips moved slowly and softly against one another's, and my hands found purchase tangled in his hair.

"Haven," he whispered softly between kisses.

"Yes Steve?" I answered.

"We need to stop." He whispered, painfully.

"Why?"

"Too worked up." He said gently pushing me off. He quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it in his lap. I giggled softly at his look of embarrassment, to which he blushed further.

"You don't need to be ashamed of wanting me Steve." I said before kissing and nibbling his neck.

"I just don't want to push you. And I haven't exactly done that before." He said quietly. I pulled back to kiss his forehead gently.

"It takes a real man to admit that. And you don't have to be embarrassed or scared. You just need to tell me what you want. Steve, its okay to want me."

"I've just don't know how." He said, sighing in defeat.

"It's never too late to learn." I teased as I pulled the pillow off and quickly straddled his lap. He took an intake of air as I moved gently against the bulge in his pants. He tried rolling his hips and groaned as I rolled against him as well. His hands didn't budge from my waist, so I quickly pulled off my top. He sat there staring for some time, alternating from my bump to my bust.

"What do I do?" He asked finally. I got up and pulled him from his spot on the couch, and pulled him to the bedroom.

"Jarvis, lock access to my floor. Privacy setting to the windows."

"Yes Miss Potts." The AI responded. I led Steve to my bed and pushed him back slightly. He fell lightly onto his back and I straddled him once more.

"What if Tony sees through the windows?" He asked, confused as the sun still poured across our skin.

"The privacy setting allows us to see out, but no one can see in." I said as my fingers danced along the hem of his t-shirt. He exhaled before I began to tug his shirt off. I had seen him without a shirt once, for a brief moment, but now, as I got to take in every inch of him, I savored the experience. He shivered as I ran my fingertips over his skin, and he continued to rub his thumb gently over my bump.

"Steve, you need to be the one to give the go ahead. I've already given my permission. It's time for you to take command soldier." I whispered huskily in his ear. He bucked into me once more before kissing me passionately and flipping us gently. He supported his weight on his elbows, and I made quick work of ridding myself of my bra. His actions on my lips halted, and his eyes moved slowly down to my bare chest. His breathing was shaky but I understood it was his first time.

"Your call Captain. What does your gut say?" I said as I rolled my hips into his again. His fingers trailed down from my collarbone to gently cup one breast, and knead it. Being pregnant had one perk, and that was that everything was sensitive tenfold to what it was normally.

"Is this right?" He asked tentatively, as I groaned. I was beyond words, as I nodded and continued moaning. He laughed quietly, until one of my hands found purchase on his back, and the other undoing his pants.

"Are you sure you want this?" He panted as I managed to undo the button and fly.

"Steve, I want this. I want you." I responded in between small pants. He got to work on undoing my pants and pulling them off, and stopped to look into my eyes once more. I slowly inched off his boxers, maintaining eye contact with him. Once they were on the floor, I felt the tip, poking my abdomen and took a moment to peek. I groaned as I took him in. There was a perfect V of his abdomen, trailing down to his large member, standing at attention.

He crouched back to inch my panties off, and swallowed hard once I was bare before him. I sat up, so I could spread my legs for him, and he all but thrust into me at the chance. I laid back down so he could reposition himself, and before I knew it, he had entered me and I was in ecstasy. I couldn't tell how long he was thrusting into me for, but I did register how I fell over the edge with him, moaning his name. We laid in each others arms for minutes afterwards, before I felt him stir within me.

"Another round soldier?" I whispered in his ear. He didn't need to be asked twice, as he began to move again. We made love again and again. Each time he thrust into me, I felt at home, and each time he pulled out, I felt my heart breaking. I thought about how much I had let him in, and knew that it was meant to happen.

"Haven." He whispered quietly in the afternoon light. His fingers danced across my skin, in nonsensical patterns, while I rested.

"Mmm?" I said, my eyes not opening very much.

"I think I love you." He whispered, almost too low for me to hear.

"I think I love you too. I've never felt this way about anyone. If I could chose anyone in the world, I would still choose you." I said, opening my eyes a little wider to take in his breathtaking smile. He pulled me close, and kissed me softly. I snuggled against his chest, and rested my hands on my bump. These two would have a Daddy after all.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! Reviews are oh so lovely, and they encourage me to update faster :P


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_ Update time! New update days are Mondays, because they are my less busy nights. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites guys! I'm gonna be trying to catch up on some forgotten fanfics this next week. I still have to update **Her Humanity** and **Storm in the Name** after months of neglecting them :( I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think!

Lots of love &amp;&amp; hearts

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own the Avengers or Marvel. Just Haven *le sigh*

* * *

"Steve!" I moaned as his talented fingers caressed my feet.

"I think the lady likes it." He chuckled as my mother brought groceries into the kitchen on their floor.

"I remember those days. I abused the spa during my pregnancy with her." She laughed. She winked at me, and I simply rolled my eyes.

"Is there anything you can't do?" I ask him jokingly, with a smile.

"Well, I tried open heart surgery once, but the frog died." He joked back. I laughed along with my mother at that, and he was very red at that point.

"I love you, bad Dad jokes and all," I said as I leaned forward to kiss him.

"Oh good, another couple to rub it in my face." A voice said as the elevator opened.

"Bruce!" Pepper exclaimed.

"It's good to see you Banner." Steve said, getting up to shake his hand.

"Well, Calcutta wasn't what it once was for me. It's good to be back to some semblance of normal. I see you've grown." He said teasing me on my ever-expanding belly. I blushed as I stood to hug him.

"It's good to see you too Bruce," I laughed, "I have more ultrasound appointments than normal because it's twins, and because I'm 14 weeks today, we get to find out the genders of these little rascals."

"Well that is glorious news Lady Haven." A booming voice said from the elevator.

"Thor!" I said as I turned to greet the Norse God, who had brought company.

"Lady Haven, this is Jane Foster and Darcy Lewis." Thor said introducing me to the ladies.

"Haven Potts. Pleasure to meet you both." I said shaking their hands.

"Nice to meet you too. Thor mentioned you were Pepper's daughter." Jane said, smiling in Pepper's direction.

"Sup. I'm Darcy, and wow. Look at that baby bump. Ooo babies! I love babies, but mainly science. Actually that's Jane's first love, and then Thor." Darcy rambled.

"I can tell we are gonna be great friends." I said, looping my arm through hers and pulling her to the living room.

"Steve, meet Darcy!" I said beckoning him forward.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." He said shaking her hand.

"Where did you find him? He's so polite!" She said, oblivious to the fact he could still hear her.

"Long story. I would love to explain it," I said looking at my phone, "but I have an ultrasound in 20 minutes."

"Remember to get pictures this time!" My mom yelled from the kitchen.

"Will you guys be here for a bit?" I asked Darcy and Jane as I gathered my purse.

"We are here for about a week. SHEILD wants me close by to help in making a portal for if we need Thor's help and he's on Asgard." Jane explained.

"Great! We'll be back in an hour." Steve said, pulling me towards the elevator.

"Anxious to see his offspring I suppose." Thor said, making Steve stop in his tracks. I held his hand tighter and whispered, "We will explain later." He nodded and didn't look back as we walked to the elevator.

* * *

"Miss Potts, what a pleasure to see you again. And you are looking very beautiful for a woman carrying twins. Lets give you a quick check up before we do the ultrasound." The nurse said as she bustled into the room.

"Dr. Simon will be with us after your check up." The nurse said, smiling as she proceeded to take my blood pressure. Steve sat patiently in the corner, a hard look on his face. While I went through the check up, I tried to make funny faces at him, to make him smile. He would just swallow and look down at his shoes. Once the nurse deemed me fit, she had me lie down on the table and lift my shirt for when she brought the machine in.

"Steve," I said, trying to gain his attention. He looked up with sad eyes, and I clasped and unclasped my hand, in a sign of wanting him to come closer. He did so, slowly and with uncertainty.

"Is this about what Thor said?" I whispered.

"They aren't mine. I just wish they were." He said, not looking me in the eye.

"Hey," I said, turning his chin to face me, "They are more yours then the douchebag who sired them. He was their sperm donor, but you will be their father. I don't know of anyone who is more suited, and who I would rather have by my side, raising them."

We were both in tears as he leaned down to kiss me, passionately. He then kissed my stomach on either side and whispered, "I will do right by you two."

When the doctor came in, Steve was busy talking to my bump as I watched lovingly. Dr. Simon laughed, and said "Now, there is a sight I would love to see more of."

She smiled at me and grasped my hand, "Dear Haven. It seems things have turned around for you."

"Adrianna, I have never been happier. Actually, I will be when you tell me about these little ones!" I said, squirming to see my babies.

"Alright, alright! Now, today we can find out the sex of these two little munchkins, unless one of them is hiding." She said, squirting the gel across my abdomen. Steve stood by my side, with perfect posture, watching every move the doctor made. His hand held mine firmly, but with enough room that he wasn't crushing it. As she moved the transducer around my belly, taking several pictures, she finally screamed, "Eureka!"

"What? What is it?" I asked, worried about my babies.

"You are actually going to be the proud mother of two beautiful baby girls, and a little boy." She said pointing to the screen. I just sat in shock, not quite understanding what just happened.

"What?" Steve nearly yelled, "Three babies? Is that even possible? Why didn't it show up on the first one?"

"He was hiding behind his sisters. See, the third head, and the third pair of legs?" she said, showing us on the screen again.

"This happens all the time. It would explain the weight influx. But this does make this interesting. You'll be on bed rest much earlier now, and you'll be needing an ultrasound every week to make sure everything is fine. I want you in next week. I'll have my receptionist book you in every Thursday at 3 pm. You are still on track for your due date of March 28th. I think doubling your prenatal vitamins is a wise choice with so many little ones." She said, writing down a prescription.

"Can I get pictures?" I said, finally speaking up. Steve held fast to my hand as I continued, "My mom will kill me if I forget."

"Of course. I'll make you a CD just in case they want the file." She said smiling. I just looked at Steve and knew we were thinking the same thing: Yikes.

* * *

"Three?" Tony yelled before fainting again. We just left him there as they were all still in shock.

"I thought it was only twins." My mom said, flabbergasted.

"So did we, but upon further inspection, Dr. Simon, that my little boy was playing hide and seek. The only explanation is that the girls will be identical but my little boy will be fraternal. They will still be triplets but not all identical." I said, as Steve helped me sit.

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." I teased him as he put my feet up. He blushed and sat down beside me, holding fast to my hand.

"This is excellent news! He shall be a great warrior, as will his sisters be." Thor said, patting Steve on the back.

"And one other thing Thor. Steve and I may be together, but we were not together when I conceived these little ones. The man who sired them wanted them dead, so I left him. But Steve will be their father in every way that matters." I said, winking at Steve as I finished.

"I understand. That is what happened to Loki after all. He was a Frost Giant, but Odin brought him home and we were raised together." Thor explained, nodding in understanding.

"So I get three grandchildren?" I heard Tony say from his spot on the floor.

"Yes Daddy, three grandkids for you to play with." I laughed.

"This is like, totally nuts." Darcy said, smiling from her spot next to Jane.

"My exact words when we left Dr. Simon's place." I laughed as Steve got up. He came back with a glass of water and a fruit tray.

"You are eating for four now." He said, a sly smile on his face.

"Which is almost as much as Thor eats." I joke, and everyone cracks up.

"Well, this means much more shopping for the nursery, and more food." My mother said getting up and coming to sit beside me. I hugged her as best as I could from that angle and heard her sniffle.

"No tears momma. This is amazing!" I said, holding her tight.

"I know, I'm just so happy! But I'm too young to be a grandma!" She said, confused about what to feel.

"You had me two years younger than I'm having these ones." I pointed out.

"I guess." She laughed. I got up and announced, "Well, these three are using my bladder as a punching bag. I'll see you all later. I need a nap after the day I've had."

Everyone laughed as I leaned down to kiss Steve's cheek. He just blushed after I whispered in his ear, "Meet me in 15 minutes on our floor."

* * *

Uh oh! Guess no one saw that coming :P Just kidding, sometimes I'm a bit predictable in my writing.

_Reviews are so lovely!_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope you guys were excited for this :) I was as well, so I'm posting two chapters today! I hope you guys like it. Without further adeu, _His Safe Haven: Chapter Five._

_**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Disney, Marvel or the Avengers. I simply own Haven and the chaos I ensue with her!

* * *

"Haven," I heard a voice call out.

"Where are you?" Steve asked, from out in the living room.

"In bed!" I said, looking at my alarm clock. I had slept in until lunchtime for the fifth time this week.

"I had to see you before I left." He said, putting his bag down and crawling in beside me. We had been sharing my floor for the last month and a half.

"I know you have to go back to work, but can't you ask Director Fury for a Paternity leave?" I said, batting my eyelashes.

"It's one week. I promise, you'll have me all to yourself after that." He said, before kissing my forehead.

"I feel like a beached whale." I moaned as I tried to roll out of bed.

"A beached whale doesn't look nearly as lovely as you do." He said, getting up and resting his hands on either side of my stomach.

"I'm almost 20 weeks pregnant with triplets. I'm huge." I said, grabbing my housecoat and wrapping it around me. I grabbed the scarf I had knit for Steve and wrapped it around his neck, tucking the ends into his jacket.

"Don't miss me too much," I whispered as I leaned in to kiss him. His lips captured mine in a heated kiss, and I felt something kick inside of me. I broke off the kiss to place my hands where the movement was.

"Steve, put your hand here." I said, placing his hand on my belly. His face lit up as we felt another flutter and kick from my belly.

"I can't wait to meet you three. Don't be too rough on your momma, cause she needs her rest." He said to my bump, to which he got another kick in response.

"I love you Haven." He whispered as he hugged me.

"I love you too Steve. Be safe please." I cried. Stupid pregnancy hormones.

"I always am. I'll be back in a week. I'll make sure Tony doesn't get too banged up either." He joked, kissing me softly and then leading us to the elevator. We rode up in silence as I held onto him. When the doors opened on Tony's floor, I was surprised to see the Quinjet was already on the helicopter pad, and two agents from SHIELD were talking to Tony and my mom.

"Clint, Natasha." Steve said, waving at them.

"Cap," The man I assumed was Clint said, smirking at him.

"Hey Steve." Natasha said, observing the two of us holding hands.

"Haven, come meet the rest of the Avengers. Natasha Romanoff, AKA the Black Widow. And Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye." Tony said gesturing to each.

"I apologize that I'm not dressed appropriately today. I just woke up." I said, shaking their hands.

"That's fine." Clint said, laughing slightly.

"So, your Cap's girl. It's nice to meet you." Natasha said, a small smile on her lips.

"You as well," I said with a smile and grabbing the cup of tea my mother handed me.

"Well, we better get going so we can get back." Steve said, kissing me sweetly. Tony would still eye him even after I explained that Steve was taking responsibility for the triplets. He was wary of any guy I dated, like a worried father.

"Love you," I said as he backed away.

"I love you too." He said, as Tony pulled him towards the ship. My mother came and stood beside me as they loaded up and took off. I sighed and sat down on the couch.

"I know that look. I think we need to do some shopping." She said grabbing her purse and pulling me towards the elevator.

"I'm in my housecoat!" I said, horrified.

"We're going to your floor so you can change," she laughed, pointing at the elevator.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"The pregnancy brain is hitting you hard my dear." She said as the doors opened and we got in.

"Well, these three don't make it easy." I said patting my belly with a smile.

* * *

"Now, where to first?" I wondered as we walked into the mall.

"Let's head to Babies'r'Us and work our way from there." My mom said, as Happy trailed behind us. Tony was very cautious when he wasn't around, so we had two extra bodyguards walking in front of us.

"Happy, would you be a dear and help me wobble around?" I said, looping my arm through his.

"Sure thing Haven. Boys, second position." He said to the men behind him. They moved so they were on either side of the three of us, one slightly forward, and one slightly behind.

"Mom, can we pick out furniture today? I'm going to need it very soon." I said, remembering how under-furnished the nursery was.

"So what are you thinking about for their room?" She asked as we walked into the store.

"Well, for the first couple weeks, I thought I could keep them in the same bed so they had some sense of familiarity. And then I wanted to move them to separate cribs. I was thinking pastels of purple, green and yellow, but now I'm thinking neutral colors would work best. I want a neutral greyish beige walls, white furniture, and…" I stopped as I realized my mother was gone. I rolled my eyes and hobbled with Happy.

"Haven! I got you one of those scanning guns, so you can just order everything." My mom said, catching up with us.

"Oh, that's much easier!" I said, taking the device and scanning things.

"Diapers, spit up cloths, bottles for storing milk, pump. Anything else?" I asked my mom.

"Pacifiers, diaper rash cream. Baby shampoo, lotion, oil, and then we are on to clothes." She said, scanning the items for me. We picked out an entire cart full of outfits, socks, hats, shoes and towels for the triplets, and asked the cashier to ring them through for us along with the purchases from the gun.

"Now furniture!" I said, pumping my fist in the air.

"This is so much fun!" My mom said, as we zapped everything we needed and thought would be good.

"I want three separate wardrobes and cribs for them. I don't need to get the girls mixed up, so stick to one color palate for each. Blue, beige and green for my boy, and each girl shall have white as common color. One girl shall have purple, yellow and a light green, and our other girl shall have light blue, beige and brown. The outfits could match those colors or be different, I just want those colors for their bedspreads." I rambled as my mother searched for everything.

Thirty minutes later we had picked out everything from pacifiers to baby carriers. Everything would be delivered in two weeks, except the clothes, as I chose to take them home.

* * *

"No more!" I said, wincing at the pain in my feet. After Babies'R'Us we tore apart the mall looking for more maternity clothes. My mother practically bought out Barney's as she was nervous about a date Tony had planned for them. He had dropped a hint to be ready for a short vacation to the South of France. I had an idea that he was going to propose and she must have thought so too. I had never seen her this nervous.

"Stop complaining missy. Most of that trip was for you." She pointed out.

"True, but when you look like you swallowed a super sized watermelon, then come talk to me." I said as I munched on my cheeseburger and fries.

"Hey, have you guys thought of names yet?" Happy asked from the front seat of the car. We were almost back at the tower, and then I started craving cheeseburgers.

"I've thrown out some ideas to Steve, but nothing seems to stick out as truly perfect. I mean, I could do something out of the ordinary like my mom did, but I'd rather not give them an opportunity to get teased." I joked, before taking a sip of my milkshake.

"So how many of each again?" He asked.

"Two girls and one boy."

"How about naming them after significant people in your life? Not exact naming, but something close." He suggested as we pulled up.

"I'll draw up some ideas. Thanks Happy!" I said, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. He coughed and waved goodbye.

"Is there anything better than a day of shopping?" I asked my mother.

"Well," she said smiling.

"Nope, don't want to hear about you and Tony. It's an image I don't want in my head." I said, shaking my head and plugging my ears.

"I was gonna say, being a mom!" She said pulling one finger out of my ear.

"Oh."

* * *

Reviews are lovely, my dear readers ;)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So I'm trying out something different here! It's gonna be Steve's point of view for this chapter :P I hope you enjoy it!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Disney, Marvel, or the Avengers. I simply own Haven and the chaos I ensue through her!

* * *

_**Steve POV**_

It had only been five days, and I was getting antsy to finish this mission and get back to Haven. It hadn't taken long for me to realize she was it for me. I wouldn't say she's perfect, but she balanced me out. I was trained to have a military outlook on things, strategize, manners, and the whole nine yards. She was like a breath of fresh ocean air, the chance to hide away from the world, experience freedom every minute I was with her. She made me feel alive, and carefree with everything she did.

I was on a mission only a few weeks after meeting her, and realized that she was everything I ever wanted. Peggy was beautiful, but she didn't balance me out. Haven was like the other half of me that was missing since before the war. When we were together, she brought me out of the strategic side of my brain, and I was able to enjoy time, rather than worry about the next mission.

We were just wrapping up the debriefing on the mission, and I was happy it was almost over. We had finished the mission successfully and once this was over, we could head back home. I was hoping to surprise Haven with a gift I had purchased at a booth in the small town we were in.

I started to think about the triplets, and how I was gonna manage being a father. I was completely shocked when Haven revealed she was pregnant by another man. I've always wanted to be a father, but never saw it happening due to a military career. I guess you could say I'm a tad bit self conscious, that they aren't technically mine. Haven keeps trying to quell my fears about it, but it's just something I can't shake.

"Cap!" Tony yelled breaking me out of my reverie. I looked up, completely confused.

"Steve," Natasha said, with a worried look on her face, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I wondered why everyone was looking at me.

"For one, you've crushed the arm rests on your chair." Barton pointed out. I looked down to find that I had managed to mangle the metal beyond recognition.

"Oh."

"What's on your mind?" Natasha asked quietly.

"Nothing, just… flashbacks." I was never the best liar. They didn't push the issue, but stopped the debriefing. We had all given our written reports, and the point of the debriefing was to see how we could improve next time.

"Hey," Natasha said, touching my shoulder slightly.

"I get it. Your anxious, worried. Everything a first time father should be." She said, sitting next to me.

"But they aren't mine." I said, putting my face in my hands.

"So you're still with her?" She asked, obviously assuming Haven cheated on me.

"She was dating another guy when she got pregnant. He didn't want the baby, so she left him. We started dating when she was only about 8 weeks along. I had no clue until about a month later when she finally told me. She completes me. She is like my other half Natasha, and the only reason I'm nervous is because, what if they want their real father? What happens if I'm a complete screw up as a paternal figure and… I'm just scared, and jealous that they aren't actually mine." I ranted.

"Okay, I know nothing about the girl. But the way you just described her, I can tell you are in love. She wouldn't have told you if she didn't trust you, and didn't think you could handle a relationship, knowing there were little people coming into the picture. She wouldn't have gotten close to you without some trepidation on behalf of her unborn children." Natasha said, trying to talk me down.

"But-"

"Think of it this way. She doesn't look like the kind of girl that would throw herself at the first guy, after someone else has already denied his fatherly obligations." She said, looking me right in the eyes.

"No, she wouldn't. I'm just-"

"I know, jealous that they aren't yours. Steve, look at Stark. He is more her father than the guy that knocked up Pepper. Do you look at Stark as her father?" She asked, that deadly serious look in her eye.

"Of course." I answered, honestly.

"Then anyone, and I mean anyone will look at you like their father, as long as you're around. Being a father doesn't mean having sex with a woman and suddenly, you created another life. Being a father means to be a role model, to pick them up when they fall, teach them important life lessons. You don't have to be blood to be family." She said, getting up and leaving me to my thoughts.

I sat there for awhile, just breathing. I thought about Haven. I thought about all the joy she had brought to my life. Death and war were all I knew, all I was used to. And then she brought life into the picture, and suddenly I felt whole.

Jumping up and running to my temporary room on the Helicarrier, I packed up and headed down to the Quinjet. Tony was already there, laughing at how fast I was running.

"Realized you can't live without her?" He said, as we took off.

"I would rather be frozen again than live without her." I said with devotion.

"If you're gonna ask her to marry you, you've got my blessing. I don't want her with anyone else, and I don't want those kids growing up, without a stable father. You're the man for the job Rogers." He said, holding out a hand. I smiled as I took it and shook it.

"Thank you." I said, respectively. The flight felt like it was taking forever, but it all reality, it was faster than normal. Perhaps because Clint was flying, this time around. We landed smoothly, and I hoped that Haven hadn't seen us yet.

"You two, got your floor set up, so stay as long as you want." Tony said, tossing key cards to Natasha and Clint, for the tower entrance. I waved goodbye to them as I took off for the elevator.

"Dinner is at 6 Steve!" Pepper said from the couch, were Tony had tackled her.

"Thanks Pepper!" I said as the doors shut. I felt like I was bouncing on my feet for the elevator to stop, and almost shot out once the doors opened. I could hear Haven's voice from somewhere in the apartment. I quietly dropped my bag, and peeled off my jacket and scarf, as I followed the sound of her voice. She was in, what would be the nursery, rocking and reading aloud to her belly.

"The more that you read, the more things you will know. The more that you learn, the more places you'll go." She said, tracing a pattern on her swollen belly. I just stood there, wondering how I could have ever been so lucky to have her.

"Another?" A pause. "Of course, shall we read a Robert Munsch book now? How about I'll Love You Forever? Girls, let your brother get a word in." She babbled as she switched the books.

"I can tell they are gonna gang up on him." I said quietly from the doorway. She dropped the book and turned in the rocking chair to see me, her face lighting up.

"You're home early!" She said, maneuvering to get up without much hassle.

"I couldn't stay away one more minute. Plus we finished the mission quickly." I said, gathering her in my arms, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. I laid her down on the bed and laid beside her.

"I'm so happy you're here." She said, caressing my face, as tears ran down her's.

"Hey, no crying. I'm officially off for a month. And after one or two missions, I can be off until well after the babies are born." I said, rubbing my thumb over her belly.

"So I talked to Dr. Simon. We can't be intimate until after the babies arrive." She said, sighing sadly.

"It's for the best. You wouldn't want to harm them, would you?" I asked, holding her close.

"No, I wouldn't. I just thought you would be disappointed." She said, in a quiet voice.

"Well, yes. But I can put my disappointment aside for the sake of our children." I said, as my eyes closed. I thought we were going to take a nap together, but she snaked her way out of my arms and dragged her nails down my torso.

"Our children?" She asked with a devious look in her eyes.

"Yes, of course… our… children." I said shakily as she undid my pants.

"Captain Rogers, I need to de-brief you." She said as she slid my member out of my boxers. My eyes widen as she licked her lips. I heard from Tony and Hawkeye about how women do this sort of thing nowadays, but I still hadn't experienced it for myself.

"Just relax and enjoy soldier." She said with a wink. Her tongue dated out to touch the tip and I involuntarily bucked my hips at the sensation. She settled on all fours before licking me again, along the shaft. I tried my hardest not to buck into her face, while still enjoying it. This was new for me and it was all too much at the same time. She wrapped her mouth around me, moaning as she drew my member to the back of her throat. I'm pretty sure my eyes crossed at that feeling, and as she bobbed her head up and down, I watched her eyes alight with passion, and love.

Within a minute she had brought me up and over the edge, and I was panting like I had run a marathon. She cleaned me up with her tongue and put me back in my pants before slithering up beside me on the bed.

"Steve, I love that you called them our children." She whispered before dosing off. I lay there, not really understanding what happened, but knowing that I was with an amazing woman. She was a firecracker, with the ability to produce deep emotions within me, and put my needs before hers, and I knew she would be an amazing mother. I finally dosed off with her after whispering one last thing to her swollen belly.

"You're momma is amazing, and your daddy loves you."

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my heart happy! :)


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everyone! Chapter Seven coming your way! Lemon at the end ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. I simply own Haven and the havoc I create with her :P

* * *

Steve was so patient as I went through fifteen emotions in a minute. At 25 weeks pregnant, I was ready to snap at anyone who said I looked great. I was the size of a house in my opinion and the mood swings weren't helping with my self-esteem. From the back, I looked great, but you certainly could tell I was pregnant, or being pumped with air, from the front. The need to be comfortable was crucial to me at this point, and nothing was making me feel better, until my mother mentioned that the babies might be trying to shift towards my pelvis.

"You were constantly moving. It's cramped enough in there as is. Add two more siblings and you have a nightmare for any mother's body." She said, bringing up the idea of a pregnancy massage. Needless to say I hired a personal masseuse. When they guy showed up the first time, Steve was adamant about being in the room. After that, I hired a lady instead. Steve got a little too territorial when the guy got even close to my belly.

"Jarvis?" I groaned as the lights came on. I was trying to sleep in, as the babies wouldn't let me for the past couple days.

"Miss Potts, what may I assist you in?"

"Turn the lights off!" I growled at the ceiling. Steve was away for a few days, and I was moody beyond belief.

"I'm afraid Mr. Stark is not allowing any sleep in's today. He requests your presence upstairs. He has returned from France with your mother."

Growling my hate for my sleep being disturbed, I wiggled out of bed and went to make myself presentable. Brushing my teeth, hair, and changing into a comfy outfit, I moseyed my way to the elevator only to be greeted by Natasha.

"Hey Nat," I said, giving her a side hug.

"Hey yourself," she laughed.

"So momma bear, what's got you up before noon?" She asked, noticing the grimace on my face.

"Tony wants me."

"He requested my presence as well." She said in her best impersonation of Jarvis, to which I snorted.

"Really? Well, this better be good, if he thinks I'm letting him get away with waking me up." I growled.

"It's scary how alike, you and I are sometimes." She said, looking at me with amazement.

"Pregnancy, apparently, brings out my bitchy side." I said shrugging. She laughed and gave me a side hug.

"Clint doesn't call it bitchy, just my charismatic charm." She said, wavering her hand in a sarcastic show of elegance. To which I busted out laughing, and the little ones danced in my belly.

"Did what auntie Tasha said make you guys laugh?" I said to my belly. She placed her hand on my belly and said, "You're crazy Russian aunt wants to meet you, дети."

"What's that mean?" I asked as the doors opened.

"It's Russian for little ones." She smirked. Tony and my mother were snuggled up together on the couch, smiles on both their faces. Thor was putting away five boxes of Pop tarts like it was oxygen, and Bruce and Clint were having a conversation over their breakfast.

"Oh, you're both here!" Tony said, pulling me from Natasha's grasp. 'Help me,' I mouthed to my Russian friend. She simply chuckled and managed to steal me back from Tony.

"Don't manhandle her Stark. She's carrying precious cargo." She said, helping me over to my mother.

"Haven is my daughter, Natashalee! I wanted to help her." Tony grumbled.

"She needed a woman's help. You walk too fast for her," She said, helping me sit down.

"Wants some breakfast girls?" Clint asked from the kitchen.

"Oh yes puh-lease!" I said moaning at the smell of bacon. _(A/N: Imagine that scene from Easy A, where her food comes out in the restaurant, and her eyes cross. Haha)_

"Five servings of breakfast coming right up," he said, laughing at me. Natasha just watched him from the corner of her eye.

"When are you going to tell him?" I whispered to Natasha.

"Tell him what?" She said, pretending she had no clue what I was talking about.

"That you're crazy about him?" I said, lower, so my mother wouldn't hear.

"I- I want to, but…. I've always known emotions to cloud judgment, and I don't want to have someone to take advantage of that. Besides, he could only ever see me as his partner." She replied lowly. Her face didn't give away the stutter or hesitation, but remained emotionless.

"Where is my fearless assassin best friend? I'm pretty sure she hasn't left the building, but she's not sitting in front of me either. The woman I know isn't scared of anything. But I understand opening your heart can be more frightening than running from the Hulk." I whispered lowly.

"We can talk later though," I said, reminding her of our massage date. She nodded as Clint appeared with our breakfasts.

"And coffee is on its way Tasha. I have a fruit smoothie with your name on it Haves." He said slipping back into the kitchen.

"My goodness, if I didn't love Steve with all my heart, I'd snatch you up." I joked. Tasha tensed slightly, and I nudged her with a look that I didn't mean it.

"My heart is already spoken for Haves. Can't persuade me, even if you tried." He said, shrugging. I could almost feel the heartbreak rolling off of Natasha, but she kept her cool and continued eating without a pause.

"Hey, everyone! Eyes on me please, cause I have something very important to say." Tony said, with an extravagant wave of his hands. He turned to my mom and said, "This woman has stood by my side, through the worst of me, the downright selfish times, and still has managed to remain unchanged by my behavior. She pushes me to be better, to do better, and to find the good in everyone. Her eyes brighten my day, and her laugh melts my once cold heart."

"She blessed me with a daughter that I love more than life itself, and has willingly loved me through my worst times. She is the epitome of perfection, and I don't deserve her." He said, surprising all of us, by getting down on one knee. My mom gasped as he brought out a little jewelry box.

"Pepper, I know I don't deserve you. I know I've screwed up too many times to count. But if you let me, I can show you an even better side of me. I will be everything you need; a shoulder to cry on, a best friend, a lover, and your biggest fan. You are _my_ hero." He said quietly, before opening the box.

"Virginia "Pepper" Potts," he said, tearing up slightly, "Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The silence was heard around the room as my mother continued to hold her hands to her mouth. She looked at Tony with so much love, as she whispered, "Yes!"

We all cheered and congratulated them as Tony slid the beautiful ring on her finger. I quickly took her hand to examine it. It was a simple square cut diamond on a platinum band. Nothing fancy, but absolutely gorgeous.

"It's perfect," I said to Tony, smiling a knowing smile. He had asked my blessing a month ago, to which I replied, "Duh Dad. Yes!"

"So, when do you want to get married Pep?" Tony asked cheekily.

"I would love a New Years wedding, but that's in less than four weeks. Plus, I'm sure Haven wants the triplets born before we take family photos."

"I can handle being a balloon on your wedding day mom!" I said, poking her side.

"Then it's settled. On New Years Eve, midnight will be our first kiss as husband and wife." He said, leaving the room in a hurry.

"Where is he going?" Natasha asked, still eating.

"When Tony gets an idea, it's best to just roll with it. There is no stopping him when he's on a mission." Mom said, almost not realizing she was now engaged.

"Okay, not that I don't love you mom, but Tasha and I have our massages today in about 45 minutes, and I at least want to be down there on time." I said trying to get up.

"So you better at least get up now." Clint teased. I threw him a look, and he shut up pretty fast when Tasha did as well.

"When is Steve back?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, when is friend Steve returning?" Thor asked, coming to my side and offering his arm.

"I have no idea." I sighed.

"Well, I can call in a favor and see," Tasha said, supporting me on my other side.

"No need!" Clint yelled as we heard a Quinjet approaching. Waddling as fast as I could to the door, I was graced with the sight of Steve smiling as he ran out of the bay doors.

"You're back?!" I ask, as he sweeps me off my feet and carries me back into the lounge.

"Of course! Got the mission over with quickly and I haven't been requested in until April. Even that is only for two weeks," he laughed, as he continued to walk towards the couches.

"Not that I don't love everyone, but I am feeling like you need a de-briefing." I whispered in his ear. He made a redirection for the elevator and said that he was going to unpack and show me the gift he had picked up.

"What is a de-briefing?" Thor said, as the elevator doors closed. And we heard everyone laughing, as Steve attacked my neck.

"Don't start something you can't finish Captain." I said as I pried him from my neck to smash our lips together. He groaned and as soon as the door opened he had rushed us straight to the shower. He stripped every piece of clothing off me before doing the same. He stood us under the spray of water, and I looked lost as I wondered when he had time to turn it on.

"Hello little ones," he whispered to my belly. I felt them push and squirm as they heard Steve's voice.

"You're driving your mother crazy you guys. Settle down while I make mommy feel good." He said as he came to the apex of my thighs.

"Steve?" I asked, as I backed up a little.

"I've been reading, and I hate that I'm the only one receiving a release these days. I checked with your doctor, and read up on something I want to try with you." He said, kissing my belly once more. I braced myself against the wall as he kissed my hips bones. I hadn't been privy to this in any of my past relationships.

"You need to tell me things though. If it feels good, bad or that I need to move a little. This is all about you Haven." He whispered, before kissing right above my mound, and widening the stance of my legs a little bit. He lifted one leg to rest on his shoulder, and licked his lips as he looked into my eyes.

He didn't dive in, nor was it what I was expecting. He went in sideways, which took me by surprise. I moaned as he began kissing my lower lips and traced his tongue around my opening. I shook as he gently caressed my clit with his tongue. I could hardly see as he continued. We stood under the spray of the water, as I continued to thrash, as he thrashed my lower lips with his tongue.

I screamed when he gently bit down on my clit, and sucked on that little ball of nerves. I moaned as my knees shook, when my orgasm hit me like a freight train. He had been supporting my weight for sometime, but didn't mind and he continued to tease my folds. After my tremors had died down, he maneuvered me into his arms and turned off the water. He dried me off, placing soft kisses over my body as he did so.

Once he was dried, he brought me back into our bedroom and I had regained feeling in my legs by now. I noticed the hard on he was sporting, and I smirked.

"Did that get you worked up?" I said, a rough sound to my voice.

"Always will. You are so beautiful," He whispered leaning into kiss me. Once he pulled back, I pushed him onto the bed and positioned myself above him.

"Let me return the favor Captain." I breathed out, before lowering my mouth to lick the tip of his manhood.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are lovely and so encouraging! Next chapter will be up Monday May 4th ;) May the fourth be with you!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hello everyone! I am sorry this is two days late. Had the craziest weekend of my life and still recovering from the lack of sleep. PLus just had a huge arty tonight with my friends. GAH! So in this chapter, we see a confession (without knowing it was :P), the naming of the little ones (insert squeals and exclamation points here!) and Thor's softer side.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or the Avengers. I simply own Haven and the chaos I create :P

* * *

"Why can't I just get it out?" Natasha said, flopping onto the massage table, and positioning herself for the masseuse. Today, we weren't going for the traditional route. Instead we opted to wear yoga shorts and tank tops, instead of simply our birthday suits.

"Why do you think you can't?"

"Because it's been burrowing deeper and deeper inside of me for so long. I can't tell him." She sighed. When I first got to know Natasha, I would have never guessed there was an insecure, girly side to her. She liked to go shopping, with restrictions to anything pink. She liked to get dressed up, and she could actually gossip better than my grandmother. We had bonded, and she had become my best friend in a matter of two weeks.

"You're gonna have to at one point. Like, "Hey Clint, I wanna have your babies and be the only woman you'll ever love!" Throw caution to the wind." I said, in a near perfect impression of her. She laughed, to which I smiled. She was hard to get through to at first, but I knew she was just lonely, after working as an assassin for so long. She didn't know how to get close to people. There was a small creaking sound, but I thought it to be one of the beds or the floor.

"Nat, I've seen the way he look sat you. Like you are the only girl in the world. Don't be worried about who made the first move. If he doesn't feel the same….." I gasped dramatically, "You can steal one of my babies."

"Don't be ridiculous!" She said throwing a pillow at me. The masseuse was silently laughing at our exchange, but I just continued my rant.

"Seriously! If he doesn't feel the same, he's missing out on someone amazing. I know people always say that, but I mean it Nat!" I said, sighing as tension was released on my pelvis.

"If he feels the same, I won't be requesting a transfer." Nat said, so quietly I almost didn't hear it.

"You will do no such thing. Running never solved anyone's problems. Nat, you're stronger than this! I know you are. Do I have any idea of the ways I can kick your ass for that? No godmother privileges for you, if so much as drop a hint to Fury about a transfer, or I will not only kick your ass; I will threaten the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D on this one too!" I threatened. She was silent for a few minutes as we both just relaxed.

"I know, for fact, he feels the same," said a masculine voice. I looked up to see that Clint had traded places with Natasha's masseuse and was working her shoulders sensually.

She had frozen in place, and only moved her head, inch by inch to see that it was Clint. Her horrified expression was soothed when he leaned in to kiss her cheek. They were communicating using their eyes again, so I just stayed silent and enjoyed my massage.

"If you two love birds would like some time alone, you don't have to stay here. Go talk about this." I said, giving them the eye. Nat smiled and mouthed thank you. Clint nudged my shoulder with a smile and led Natasha out of the living room.

"Julia, thank you for your services today. You will still be paid in full for your troubles." I said, smiling at Natasha's masseuse.

"Thank you Miss Potts. Have a pleasant time," she said, waving goodbye to my masseuse, Karen.

"Well, that was an interesting sight." Steve commented from the doorway of our bedroom. I just laughed as Karen worked on relieving more of the tension on my pelvic region.

"It could have been worse. I could have lost a lamp or candle holder, had she tried to distract him so she could run." I joked.

"Just relax doll." He said kissing the back of my head and heading to the kitchen.

* * *

"What do you think we should name the children?" Steve asked, after Karen had left. He had cooked a big lunch for us, while I lounged on the couch, reading to our little ones.

"Well, Happy made a suggestion to name them after important people in our lives. Not exact names, but something close." I said, putting aside Green Eggs and Ham.

"So you want to name one of the girls after Natasha." He concluded, with a smile.

"Not exactly. I was thinking something Russian, but I want something for Darcy as well." I said, pulling out my baby name book that Nat had bought me.

"So… what about Artemis? She was the goddess of the hunt." I joked.

"That could also be said for Clint." He pointed out, bringing the food over.

"So that could be for both of them." I said, flipping through the book.

"There was a name I heard when I was serving in WW2. Darina, I think it's Russian." He said, handing me my hot chocolate. The weather had just turned cold enough to be called December, and I craved the warmth all the time now.

"It means… Upholder of the good." I said, flipping to find the page.

"And it could be for Darcy then." He laughed.

"And for our other little girl?" I asked, giving him the book. He flipped the ages until he found one, saying, "Caroline."

"Why Caroline?" I asked with a small smile.

"My mother's name was Carol." He said, smiling sadly. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek.

"Caroline it is. Now what should her middle name be?" I asked, motioning to the book.

"What about… Hadia?" He asked, showing me the book.

"Leader, Guide. I think that's excellent. Because she will be like her Daddy." I smiled, playing with his hair lightly. He rubbed my belly lightly while he looked into my eyes.

"I already have a name for our son." I whispered, looking into his eyes. He gave me a questioning glance.

"Ever since the ultrasound, one name has been resonating in my mind. James Anthony." I said, smiling at him. His eyes watered slightly before answering, "After Bucky?"

"After your best friends." I echoed, knowing he was a friend of Tony's dad as well.

"Thank you," He said kissing me lightly, and then kissing my stomach. He whispered how much he loved them as he laid against my stomach, and I continued to play with his hair. Steve fell asleep while talking to the babies, and I just stared out the window, thinking about my little ones. I thought about how I got here, with this amazing man and what our lives would look like after the kids were born.

"Lady Haven?" I heard a voice whisper. I turned to see Thor walking towards the couch.

"Come sit down Thor, Steve's just napping." I said, motioning to Steve's body. He sat down and gave me a perplexed look.

"Is that not uncomfortable for your children?" He asked, looking at Steve's head being kicked.

"No, it's fine." I whispered.

"I wish for a woman's advice." He said, looking down at his hands.

"About Jane?" I asked, to which he simply nodded.

"I wish to marry her. Tony asked for your mother's hand. And I wish for Jane and I to be wed, here on Earth." He said, quietly.

"Then why do I get the feeling you are conflicted?" I asked, motioning for him to pick up my crocheting from the coffee table. He grabbed the hats I was working on and the crochet needle for me, being quiet while doing so.

"The customs on Earth are confusing. I understand that Jane is passionate about her work, just as I am passionate about protecting Earth. I am just having trouble understanding why she wants to work, when I would be able to provide for us." He said quietly.

"Okay, let's just pretend for a moment. Don't think about customs from Asgard, or anything here on earth. Listen to your feelings, and not what you've been taught. Someone wants to marry you and provide for you, but you're doing something you love, and don't want to stop. They insist you do, so they can provide for you. But you've been independent for so long. You're used to doing things for yourself." I said, hoping I wasn't confusing him.

"You are saying, that Jane still wishes to do her work, even when I will provide for her?" He asked, looking conflicted.

"Yes. Would you give up protecting the Earth, and being on the Avengers, if she wished you to?" I asked gently.

"I made a promise to protect the Earth. No matter how much I love her, I do not go back on my word." He said.

"While you've made a promise, she has made a lot of sacrifices to do what she does. She has gone to school, used countless years and days trying to earn what she has. Who are you to ask her to give up something she loves? That would be like telling Steve not to draw anymore or asking Tony not to build suits. It's part of her. Just as your hammer is part of you." I said, pointing at a ball of yarn. He was fast in passing me the yarn.

"Just as I cannot stop my gift for fighting, she cannot stop her gift for science." He concluded.

"Exactly." I said, showing him the finished toque. He smiled brightly at the little pink hat and played with the fabric between his fingers.

"I wish for children, but I do not know if Jane does." He said sadly.

"You won't know until you ask her. Compromise and communication is key in any relationship." He was silent for a moment as he mulled what I said over.

"Would you… Lady Haven, help me find a wedding gift befit my Jane?" He asked, sure in his endeavor to ask for her hand.

"A ring will do just fine. And of course I will." I said, giving his hand a squeeze.

"Thank you." He said, kissing my hand and leaving Steve and I for the afternoon.

"Tomorrow Thor. We will go tomorrow." I called gently. He nodded to me and left. Steve stayed asleep while I crochet the children's hats. I managed to start on booties for them by the time he roused from his nap.

"Hey sleeping beauty." I joked as I continued the booties for Caroline.

"How long was I out?" He asked, yawning.

"About two hours. You looked so peaceful, that I didn't want to disturb you. I know you don't get much sleep as it is." I said, brushing his hair out of his face.

"This last mission was exhausting. Plus I couldn't stop thinking about you and these little ones." He said, kissing my belly.

"They do appreciate their Daddy protecting them." I laughed.

"Did I dream that, or did Thor come down?" He asked, looking perplexed.

"He needed my advice. Nothing to worry about." I said, putting down the booties, and kissing his forehead.

"Go rest!" I said, getting up to put the dishes away from our lunch. He pulled the book out from under him and grabbed the dishes I left, following me to the kitchen.

"Come rest with me. I'm sure you didn't get a whole lot for sleep this morning, judging by the time I got here." He said wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Alright, if you insist." I sighed, smiling at him.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are so encouraging :) Next chapter will be up around the 12th of May


	9. Chapter 9

Quick A/N: Here is Chapter Nine! Enjoy, and sorry about the lateness of this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. I simply own Haven and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

"You are amazing!" I exclaimed, when I found out Steve managed to build all three cribs, in half an hour the next day.

"I wanted the nursery set up before they got here. Everything is ready for them." He said, motioning to the freshly made beds and wardrobes. And the little decorations I had picked up the day previous were hanging on the walls, completing the room.

"It's perfect." I said, kissing his cheek and noticing the drawing on the wall. I moved to look closer, and found I was looking at myself. Steve had drawn me, looking roughly 23 weeks pregnant. It was done in pencil, with watercolor enhancing its natural beauty. I was looking down at my bump with love.

"Haven, I've been thinking." He said, putting his arms around me.

"Yes?" I asked, partially distracted by the picture. It was just so beautiful.

"I want to get married before the kids get here." He said, shocking me.

"You want to marry me?" I said confused.

"Of course I do. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I also want to show you I'm never going to leave you. I don't believe in divorce." He laughed, taking both my hands and holding them to his chest.

"I…" I started, but he got down on one knee and said, "I have no ring yet, no fortune like your father, but I do love you with everything I am."

"I love you, I love these children, and I vow to be a better father than theirs. I vow to be a loving and understanding husband, your best friend, and your shoulder to lean on." He said, looking into my eyes with a shocking amount of love and awe. I struggled to get down on my knees.

"And I vow to love you, and cherish every moment. To be your confidant, and your council, to be your safe Haven," I joked, "When things get overwhelming." His eyes met mine in a passionate gaze and asked, "Haven, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife, and best friend, forever?"

"I will." I said, before kissing him sweetly. We stayed there on our knees, hugging and kissing, while the shock wore off.

"Miss Potts, Captain Rogers, Mr. Thor wishes to enter. Shall I permit him entrance?" Jarvis asked.

"Let him in Jarvis," I laughed as I dried my eyes, from the tears of joy.

"Lady Haven? Are you ready for our quest?" Thor asked, approaching the nursery.

"Yes. I am, just about ready." I said, while Steve helped me up.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked as Thor came into the nursery.

"She is helping me pick out a wedding ring befit my Jane." He said proudly.

"Do you mind company?" Steve asked, a look in his eye. I laughed when I realized why.

"Of course not. The more, the merrier." He said, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

"Just let me get my purse," I said, wobbling out of the room. We all left, choosing to take my car, because it had more room. Tony had surprised me with a full loaded Mercedes M-Class, with wood and leather detail, and all the bells and whistles. When we arrived at the mall, Thor was very eager to get going.

"Let us find a ring for my Jane." He boomed as we entered the store. The clerks looked startled while Steve just chuckled.

"What does Jane like? Simple or extravagant?" I asked him, moving to the first glass case.

"She is very simple to shop for. She does not require much." He said, looking at the rings.

"So, you have three metal choices. Platinum, Gold, or silver. Gold comes in three choices; Rose, white or yellow." I said, pointing to each.

"I believe she would appreciate silver." He said, his eye bros furrowed in concentration.

"She does have an olive skin tone, so it would look very nice." I said, moving onto shape.

"Now, you have a couple choices of stone. Oval, emerald, cushion, princess, or round cut. I believe that Jane would look the best with princess cut." I said, showing him each one.

"Than that is what she shall get!" He said, very happy with the choice.

"Can we see all your princess cut, diamond rings, in silver?" I asked the clerk in front of us. She nodded and unlocked the cabinet. Pulling the rings out, Thor was adamant about a modest sized ring. He asked for it, charming the clerk with his smile.

"So what has he chosen?" Steve asked, as he pushed a small box in front of me.

"A 2 carat princess cut. It's beautiful," I said, laughing at Thor trying to work his credit card. Tony was very adamant about setting Thor up, while on Earth.

"Open it." Steve whispered in my ear.

"Oh," I said, opening it up and seeing a gorgeous emerald cut ring. The band was thin and silver, delicately holding the 2.5 carat diamond.

"Steve, you could have got a plastic ring from the vending machines." I joked.

"This is to show everyone that you are mine, and I am yours." He said, placing the ring on my finger. I admired it for a second before I kissed him passionately. Some of the clerks awed, and we laughed when we separated. Thor had been standing behind us, looking flabbergasted.

"Thor, you are the first to know. Steve asked me to marry him this morning." I said, tucking myself under Steve's arm.

"I am most overjoyed for you both. I wish you both a long and happy marriage, with these little ones." He said, pulling us both in for a hug.

"Thanks Thor," Steve said, pulling away first.

"Shall we journey back to the Tower? We must announce this joyous news!" Thor said, heading out of the store with his purchases and not waiting for us.

"We better follow him before he gets in trouble." Steve chuckled, picking up the box and taking my hand.

"Let's go tell the family." I laughed, swinging our hands between us.

* * *

"My baby girl!" My mom bawled after we told the family. Nat and Clint were wrapped up in each other on the couch, and Bruce was reading the newspaper. Tony and my mother had been going through some paperwork at the kitchen table.

"Mom," I said hugging her as tight as I could.

"I'm happy for you sweetheart." Tony said kissing my forehead and clapping Steve on the shoulder. They shook hands and spoke at low volumes while everyone else congratulated us.

"Looks like your stuck with him, " Clint joked hugging me lightly.

"Not against my will." I said, winking at Steve.

"I'm happy for you girl," Nat said, giving me a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks Nat." I said, before asking for everyone's attention again.

"We've picked out names." I said, searching for Steve's hand.

"Our first little girl will be named Artemis Darina, after Clint, Natasha and Darcy." I said, winking at the two assassins. Clint gave a short chuckle, and Nat smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Our second little girl will be named Caroline Hadia. For her Daddy's mother, and for the leader she will be." I said, squeezing Steve's hand again.

"And our precious little boy will be named James Anthony, for his Daddy's two best friends, and their grandfather." I concluded, looking right at Tony. I could see the tears gathering in his eyes, but he quickly wiped it away saying, "They're gonna be amazing. Just like their mom."

* * *

Q/N: Reviews make me happy!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Het everyone! So happy today I decided to post two tonight :) So I think this is going to be a 20 chapter story. I'm saying that to be on the safe side. I know I am writing the 16th chapter right now, so I could pop out another three before the epilogue. I was so thrilled to see reviews! Thank you from the bottom of my heart to everyone who has been with me through this whole journey, and those that are willing to stay.

One question that needs to be answered. **sam4life**: Yes I have someone in mind for Darcy. It's a surprise though :P

Without further adieu, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers. Just Haven and the chaos I create with her. :)

* * *

Steve and I opted for a ceremony at City hall rather than a fancy wedding. We would have a larger ceremony once I didn't look like I swallowed a whole watermelon. It was a sweet and simple ceremony. Natasha was my Maid of Honor, and Tony was Steve's best man. Darcy and Jane came out for the tiny ceremony. The former cried when I told her I was naming one of my girls after her, and that she and Natasha would be their godmothers. The way I saw it, one would enforce the rules, while one would help them bend the rules.

"Where are you?" Steve asked, shaking my knee slightly. We were enjoying our cold February morning with hot chocolate and snuggling.

"Oh… sorry. I was just thinking about Darcy and Nat actually being godmothers. It's gonna be hilarious when the kids are old enough to get into mischief." I said, snuggling right into him. I was officially on bed rest for the duration of my pregnancy. At 34 weeks, I was ready to be done with this. They were weighing more than I could handle, and I was ready to jump Steve at any second.

"At least we got married before the craziness ensued." Steve said chuckling.

"I can't believe they let us get away with a Christmas Eve wedding." I laughed, thinking back to the crazy time we had at Christmas. Thor proposed to Jane, and Erik Selvig showed up, saner than normal, but still having trouble being so close to where it all happened.

Darcy was unusually quiet the whole time we were opening gifts, until we all opened her gifts at once. She had filled boxes with those spring snakes you would find in gag toys, and we all had a good laugh when Thor dove under the kitchen table.

And finally, the wedding I'd been waiting ten years for, finally happened. My mom and Tony said their 'I do's' right before midnight. It was a wonderful holiday season, and I had my husband by my side through it all.

"Only 1 more week until my c-section." I grumbled, feeling slightly annoyed.

"Uh oh. I think you're momma wants you to bake faster." He said to my belly. I laughed when I received a kick from one of my babies.

"No, I'm just getting impatient. Dr. Simon that they could choose to come any time between now and March. It's just a matter of how ready they are." I said, rubbing my stomach.

"Another chocolate bar?" Steve said, getting up to refill my hot chocolate.

"Yes please!" I moaned. Despite all the food I'd been ingesting for my little ones, I hadn't gained more than five pounds, other than the weight of the babies. Dr. Simon was worried until we figured that the babies were growing at such a rapid rate that it was alright and wouldn't cause any problems. They would only need to be in the hospital for a week at most. They all were weighing around 5 pounds at this point and I was thrilled that I wasn't losing my figure.

"A few workouts with Natasha will help get my flat stomach back. Hopefully." I said, thinking about the possibility of having extra skin removed. He placed the hot chocolate and the chocolate bar in front of me, as I picked up my crocheting.

"And I will think you look beautiful no matter what." He said, kissing my cheek and heading to our bedroom.

I sat and crocheted for a bit, taking in the blustering city, and thinking about my business, if I chose to continue. I saw a couple kites flying in Central park, and laughed as I thought of my first time flying a kite. Disastrous was the only word to describe what happened, when Tony took me kite flying.

"Sweetheart." I heard a whisper from behind me. I turned to see everyone was crowded behind Steve, and my wonderful husband was holding an ice cream cake.

"Happy birthday Haven!" They all said, confusing me for a moment.

"I can't believe I forgot my birthday again…" I said, remembering the near car crash I had when I remembered last year.

"You are officially 21 years old now." My mother said, bringing out a long rectangular jewelry box. I knew what this was. My Grandmother had promised me her necklace in her Will for when I turned 21.

"Mom, you didn't have to." I said, getting up only to have a sharp pain go through my side. Natasha was quick and jumped over the couch to catch me before I fell. Steve handed the cake off to Thor, who just seemed confused.

"Ouch…" I moaned, right before I felt it. I looked to Steve in shock.

"I think my water just broke." I whispered, taking note of the rush of fluid between my legs.

"Hospital NOW!" Steve said, instantly snapping into the leadership role.

"Steve, wait." I panted.

"Call the doctor, get clothes for them. Get my overnight bag I have packed. It's sitting inside the closet. We can't take them home if they don't have their car seats." I said, going over the list in my head.

"I'm on the babies clothes," my mom said running to the nursery. Nat had left to grab my overnight bag.

"Steve, I'm gonna need you." I said, holding fast to his hand.

"I'm not leaving. Not even if Fury himself gave me an order." He said kissing my forehead. I panted as a smaller contraction hit.

"Okay, now we can panic." I groaned.

"Happy has the car out front." Tony said, awkwardly trying to rub my back.

"The doctor knows. Lets head out." Natasha said, looking at Steve. He lifted me up with ease and carried me to the elevator.

"Just my luck." I laughed when the doors closed.

* * *

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" I screamed as another contraction hit. Steve looked ready to kill too, as I crushed his hand.

"I'll gladly do it darlin'," I heard Tony say from the doorway.

"No, I need to cut off his baby maker and force it down his throat. Then I'll kill him once the YouTube video is up, and toss the body in the ocean. But somewhere that's at least-" I stopped to scream as another contraction hit.

"600 metres deep!" I wheezed out.

"Why that deep?" Steve asked, barely noticing the pain in his hand.

"Cause the sea lice will strip everything from the bones and even eat the teeth." I said, with a gleam in my eye.

"Remind me never to get you angry." He said, looking a little wary of me.

"Unless you knock me up and leave me, I won't ever do that to you." I said, as Dr. Simon came in.

"How's my favorite patient?" She asked, pulling the sheet up to check my progress.

"Wishing that things would move much faster!" I said, trying to brace myself for the next contraction.

"Well, we are gonna get you prepped for your cesarean now." She said, as the nurses came in to move my bed.

"Steve," I moaned, searching for his hand.

"I'm right here. I won't be leaving your side." He said, brushing hair off of my forehead. I relaxed for half a second, knowing that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

"Haven," I heard my name being called from the fog. The first thing I recognized was the beeping of the heart monitor. I felt the sheets move beneath me as I reached towards the voice. I felt the room stop spinning as my hand was grasped. I opened my eyes to see Steve holding a small bundle, while my mom and my father held one each, as well.

"What time is it?" I asked, seeing the dark sky.

"Its about 8 in the evening." He said, whispering to me as I woke up further.

"Why so late?" I said, not entirely clueing in. My brain felt like I was swimming in murky water, and trying to reach the surface.

"You had a reaction to the anesthesia. They had to get you steady and do the C-section. Do you want to meet our little ones?" He asked, offering the little bundle in his arms. My eyes flew open knowing what he meant. I had been in labor and missed delivering my babies. I gasped as a little coo erupted from the bundle Steve held. I sat up and held my arms out for the pink bundle he was offering.

"Oh my word. You are more beautiful than I could have ever imagined Caroline," I said, holding my daughter close. Her little hand reached out of the blanket and I gave her my pinky to hold on to. She was small, and soft under my fingers, and I was shocked at how beautiful she was. Her brother and sister made themselves known to me, with small cries, and I laughed as my mother brought my other darling daughter over.

"Artemis, no crying." I cooed as my mother placed her in my arms. She almost sighed as she snuggled against my chest, her sister mirroring her on my other side.

"James, do you want to meet your mommy?" Tony asked, handing Steve my little boy.

"Steve," I whispered taking in all three of our children. He looked at me with watery eyes and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"Caroline, Artemis, and James. We will love you and protect you for the rest of our days. Daddy will chase away all the monsters, and mommy will kiss all your cuts and bruises. Grandma and Grandpa will spoil you guys, and even when we discipline you, we will love you all the while." I said, kissing each forehead.

"You have some more visitors." My mom said from the doorway, bringing in the whole family. Thor had brought Jane and Darcy from the airport, as well as three little stuffed bears. Bruce smiled while standing behind Tony, and Natasha and Clint came to the side of my bed.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Caroline Hadia Natalia Rogers, Artemis Darina Virginia Rogers and James Anthony Steven Rogers." I said pointing to each one. Steve looked up shocked, and kissed my forehead lightly.

"Thank you for blessing me with a family. I love you _so_ much," he whispered, in my ear. I kissed his cheek as everyone cooed over the babies.

"You added names," Natasha said, with a small smirk.

"For his Daddy, for her grandmother, and for her aunt." I said, winking at her. The comfortable silence surrounded our little family, as we all admired the little ones. I felt truly happy for the first time in forever. It seemed like nothing could ruin this moment. The nurse asked everyone to leave at one point so I could feed my children. It took several tries for each one to latch on, but they eventually got the hang of it. Steve would hold and burp them after they finished, and then the nurses took them back to the Pediatrics wing.

"There they go," I said, wiping away a tear. He smiled sadly at me, and kissed my forehead.

"Don't think about it right now. You need to rest. I'm going to go ask the doctor about your recovery, and when we can take them home. Just sleep. I'll be back after you fall asleep."

"I'm not gonna be able to sleep unless you hold me." I said, stubbornly. He chuckled before kissing my lips and heading out the door. I tried my hardest to fall asleep, but now that I was awake and had seen my babies, everything was hitting me at once. I cried in joy and in fear. Parenting would be the hardest thing I'd ever done in my life. I was responsible for three human beings other than myself. Sometime after my tears had stopped, Steve came in, climbed onto the bed and held me. We fell asleep to the soft sounds of the hospital staff, and each other's steady breathing.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think! :)


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N:**_ I'm late and I'm so so sorry! I injured my back at work and I'm either lying down or in the hot tub. I tried to fight through the pain long enough to post this. I hope that this chapter makes up for being a day late! Enjoy and let me know what you think ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Haven and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

Steve became super Dad in the first week of the kids being home. When they came home, we immediately learned how to juggle three babies and still function as a family. I set up the feeding schedule so I knew when to sit down and relax in front of the TV while Steve would bring each one over to me. Once they were fed and burped they would nap again, and we would as well. After each nap we would check their diapers, snuggle them and rock them. My mother was a big help when Steve was out, or on the phone with SHIELD.

"Mrs. Rogers," Jarvis asked one day. The kids were in bed while Steve stepped out to talk to Tony.

"Yes Jarvis?" I answered quietly.

"Miss Romanoff is asking to see you."

"Let her in Jarvis." I laughed quietly. The doors opened in the next few seconds with a quiet hiss, and Natasha stepped into the kitchen. She hugged me gently and asked, "Have you been resting?"

"I haven't pulled my stiches, and yes, I have been resting. I was about to make a cup of tea. Do you want some?" I asked, motioning to the tin of loose leaf tea. She shook her head and said, "Vodka."

"Hun, it's a little early to be getting drunk." I said, pulling out a glass bottle and pouring the liquid in for her.

"It's not about getting drunk. I just need my mind off of…" She trailed off as she downed the contents of the glass.

"Of what?" I asked, motioning to the couches quietly. She grabbed the bottle and I finished making my tea, before plopping down on the couches.

"I was taking a shower this morning and Clint randomly asked what my opinions on marriage are. I mean, I can't even think of myself in a committed relationship at this point. Nothing would change. We kiss, we have sex, and it's like what was the point? I mean, I know I love him, but am I ready for that kind of commitment? I'm worried about my job and my life at this moment, not when I want to get married!" She quietly expressed.

"Well, maybe this is something he's been trying to bring up. Have you ever thought, at any time in your life, that you wanted to be married?" I asked, listening to the baby monitor at the same time. She poured as I spoke, and took a large gulp of her drink.

"I did, when I was younger. But that was brainwashed out of me very quickly. I was turned into a weapon, not wife material. I wouldn't know what to do. I can barely hold my namesake, let alone think about walking down an aisle in a white dress." She said, as a distinctive cry was made from the nursery. I rushed to pick up Artemis so she wouldn't wake up the others, and brought her out to Natasha.

"Try." I said, offering Artemis to her. She was wary as she tried to take her from me, and Artemis sniffled at the change. She was gentle in her rocking and hushing of her namesake, and I watched with tears forming.

"Don't think. Just go with what your heart is telling you. You don't have to give up your job or your life because he wants to get married. When you love someone, you'd be willing to do anything for them. If you want it, then nothing is holding you back, but you. 'Fears don't control us, unless we give them that control.'" I quoted her as she looked up. Artemis was sleeping again, and Natasha hadn't touched the bottle of vodka since picking her up.

"What does your heart tell you?" I asked her.

"That I love Clint, and I'd do anything to be with him." She said, tears forming in her eyes.

"There's your answer." I said as Steve came out of the elevator.

"Thank you," she whispered as she handed Artemis back to me.

"Anytime hun. Go get him." I said quietly back. She rushed past Steve and straight for the elevator. He just laughed quietly as I offered Artemis to him.

"Come see Daddy, little girl." He said as she stirred. For being only two weeks old, she understood, and smiled at him, cooing as she reached up for his nose.

"Just remember that for when she's cranky tonight. Her personality is the funniest thing the nurses had seen. She would get this really grumpy look on her face and then smile like it was nothing." I said, recalling our appointment the other day.

"Well, it is certainly going to help for when I'm feeling up for drawing again." He said, rubbing a hand over his face. We were both exhausted at the lack of sleep, but managed to perfect our schedule quickly. We each only had about 5 hours of sleep each night, but Steve had it the worst. He was required to do some paperwork and plan missions even while on leave. I was ready to have a few words with Director Fury about it, but he had enough trouble coming from Tony.

"Just think, we can take a nap now." I said, pointing to the bedroom. He smiled as Artemis settled down, and took her to the nursery. I got up and headed to the bedroom, settling in for a nice long nap. Steve joined me with tired eyes and I kissed his forehead as he snuggled up on my chest. We both fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Three months later I finally met the Director. And I was instantly impressed.

"Mrs. Rogers, it's nice to finally meet you." Director Fury said, shaking my hand. We had brought the kids up to Tony's floor for the day and the Director had shown up looking for Steve.

"Nice to meet you as well Director." I said, giving him a small smile.

"Fury," Tony said, shaking his hand, and smirking.

"Stark, congratulations. Hopefully being a grandpa makes you more responsible." He laughed.

"Captain, I need to speak with you please." He said, talking to Steve, who was holding James close.

"With all due respect Director, whatever needs to be said, can be spoken about in front of my wife." He said, staring at him with authority.

"I understand. We have a situation. Someone has come up on SHIELD's radar. And it directly effects you." He said, pulling out a file from his brief case.

"They call him the Winter Soldier," he said as Steve opened the file.

"But that's…." Steve trailed off as he took in the picture and file.

"James Buchanan Barnes." The Director said, nodding sadly.

"Bucky?" I asked, as Steve stood motionless. He simply nodded and looked up at the Director.

"What needs to be done?" He asked, switching from Daddy to soldier in an instant.

"He's was turned into a weapon for Hydra after his fall. We suspect he's been brainwashed, or has no recollection of his past life. He knows you're alive, and the news has spread about your family. He's coming after you and SHIELD." The director said with a grave tone. I held Caroline closer to my chest and Tony held Artemis securely in his arms, asking Jarvis to secure the perimeter and restrict access to any unauthorized personal.

"How?" Steve asked.

"No one knows. He's a ghost. Some say he was given the same formula you were. Other's say it wasn't quite the same. Either way. We need your help. There's a bug in SHIELD, and I need people I can trust." The director asked, giving Steve another folder.

"We are doing the best we can to keep tabs on him, face tracing and tracking. He knows how to avoid us though." He said, avoiding eye contact with little James.

"I promise Cap, he won't get near your family." He said, looking at the three kids, with determination.

"I also have some news for you, but I would prefer if you didn't find out like this. He asked me if he could tell you himself, but I usually play by my own rules." He said chuckling. The door that led out to the landing pad opened and Steve looked shocked. A man in a suit came in and I recognized him immediately.

"Agent Coulson," Tony said, obviously freaked out.

"Mr. Stark, Captain Rogers." He said, smiling slightly.

"How?" Steve asked again, this time at Fury.

"Not the time to talk about it. Right now. I need you and Agent Romanoff to come with me. You'll be working with Coulson's team." At which time a group of five entered the Tower from the landing pad and I held Caroline closer.

"Agent Melinda May, Agent Grant Ward, Agent Leopold Fitz, Agent Jemma Simmons, and our newest SHIELD agent, Skye." He said proudly. I smiled at him and they each nodded when their name was said.

"Captain Rogers, whatever you need, Coulson's team will provide for you and Agent Romanoff."

"Count me in." Tony said, standing beside Steve, while holding Artemis.

"You weren't asked Tony." I said, shushing Caroline's low whines.

"Baby girl, you are my daughter. If this guy is coming after you, Cap and my grandchildren, I'm gonna have a say in it." He said, giving me a serious look. I knew it was best not to argue with him at this point, but sighed, "You better come back then."

"Stark, you can get Agent Romanoff then. We need you immediately. You'll be on the Bus this time. Radio silence, off the books. No one outside this room hears a word, except the other Avengers. We will call if we need backup." He said, turning and giving Coulson a look.

"My team is ready to assist you in the debriefing. After we have Agent Romanoff, we can go over the specifics." He said, nodding at Steve.

"Jarvis?" I asked.

"Yes Mrs. Rogers," The AI asked.

"Woah," I heard from the newest agent. They were all wondering where the new voice was coming from. I chuckled before asking, "Please ask Agent Romanoff that we require her presence up here. Tell her that Director Fury is here."

"Right away Ma'am." He said, before Steve turned to me.

"I need to do this." He said, his voice thick with emotion. Tony escorted the Agents and the Director to the other side of the room.

"Steve, I know you do. You don't need to explain it to me. But remember to make the right call Captain." I said before kissing his forehead. "You don't know why he is doing this. He could have been brainwashed, just like Natasha was. He is still your best friend. Just remember to tell him that he has a namesake."

"If I get the chance." He said, before kissing me passionately.

"Be safe." I whispered, as he handed James to me. He smiled sadly, before kissing Caroline and James, and heading over to where Tony was. He kissed Artemis on the forehead, as my mother and Natasha came up.

"Phil?" She asked, a horrified expression on her face at seeing Agent Coulson.

"Pepper," he said, smiling sadly.

"Pepper, we need to go. Haven will explain everything to you." Tony said, handing her Artemis, as Natasha went up and slapped Phil across the face.

"Как можно не сказать нам, что ты жив, ты сукин сын." She muttered before giving Agent May a hug. He recovered easily, as his team stood shocked at the Black Widow's behavior. I was shocked, but recovered as my mother came over to me crying.

"Jarvis will keep you guys posted." Tony said, as they all filed out to the Quinjet. I cried silently as Steve blew me a kiss from the pad. I blew one back before he disappeared, and the Quinjet took off.

"Steve's best friend from back in the 40's. He's been turned against SHIELD and everything he fought for. He's coming after Steve, and us. They are off with Phil's team to track him down and neutralize the threat. It's gonna be quiet around here," I said as we sat on the couch. The Tower echoed with each passing minute, and my mother and I sat in silence. It was almost two hours before either of us spoke.

"Lunch?" She asked quietly. I was nursing James when I heard her voice.

"Mom," I said, gaining her attention. Her eyes gave away her fears, and I squeezed her hand gently.

"They are coming back. Tony has the fear of God put into him, at the thought of what you would do, if he didn't. As does Steve, if I have to be a single mother." I said with a small smile. She gave a half smile before going to the kitchen. Things wouldn't be the same for a few days.

* * *

A/N: Russian translation: How could you ot tell us you were alive you, you son of a b**** (You get the picture :P)

Let me know what you think! Reviews make my heart happy :)


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N:**_ So I couldn't wait to get this one out :P It's gonna throw you for a loop for sure :D

_**Disclaimer**__**:**_ I do not own Disney, Marvel, or the Avengers. I simply own Haven and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

Jarvis kept us updated about the situation and Tony would call when he had a spare minute. Steve stayed silent, choosing to keep his head in the mission. I couldn't blame him. He was already emotionally compromised knowing that it was his best friend. If he thought too much about us, he might just lose it. I knew him well enough to read the signs. He was on the tipping point of losing it, or just calling it quits.

The Agents they were working with would send encrypted messages to us, which Clint would help us understand. They didn't want to tip the bug off that we knew anything about them. Thor and Jane came by to help us out, as I was feeling drained. My mother wasn't able to help as she still had to run the company, and Banner was very panicked around kids, worried he would lose his temper.

On the fifth day of radio silence, Tony said that they needed help. Banner wasn't needed, but Clint and Thor rushed off to help save the day. Natasha sent a small encoded email to ensure that she was making sure Steve ate.

"Steven is eating like a canary. Force feeding a 9 year old is tough. Lots of love, from the Adams."

It was the first sign that I took as good. I sent a small message back by bouncing the IP address from three continents saying, "Katniss and Gale rushed off to defend the country."

"What?" My mother asked, reading over my shoulder.

"Nat is making sure that Steve eats. And I told her that Hawkeye and Thor are on their way. Steve is the country, as in Captain America. Clint is Katniss, who is an archer, and Gale is Thor, as in gale force winds, God of Thunder…" I trailed off as my mother nodded. We both were on edge lately, and Happy had security with us at all time.

"I've pumped enough for three weeks," I said, groaning at the thought a long bubble bath as my mother and Jane watched the kids. It had been two days since Natasha's message, and that was the last we heard from them.

"Go enjoy the rest of the day. Darcy will be here tomorrow to help us. You need rest." Jane said, holding Caroline and James while my mother fed Artemis.

"If I hear that they've been screaming for over 15 minutes, I'll come up here in a towel. Please don't worry about it." I said, heading to the elevator. The doors closed and I let out a sob. Being away from Steve hurt when we were dating, but now it was like missing a limb. I ached, I was tired, and I couldn't stop crying. I was alert constantly, in case we had an unexpected visitor, and it was taking its toll on me.

After an hour of soaking my tired bones, I dressed in a comfy yoga outfit, and began to stretch. It relaxed my mind to the point where I was only thinking about the next pose.

It relaxed me too much.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, the silence of the floor was shattered, as the windows broke. Men in black Kevlar vest and helmets jumped in, along with a man with long brown hair. He had a mask over his mouth and nose and I stumbled back to the couch as he hit me across the head. The last thing I remembered was being lifted and being thrown into a helicopter.

* * *

I was in and out of consciousness for a while. First discovering I was in a cell, and immediately being drugged. I would wake up like this for a while, only to be drugged again. There wasn't a meal provided, or even someone telling me why I was here. I was alone with my thoughts. I worried about the kids when I would wake up. I could get away with pretending for an hour, and just tried to keep myself calm.

* * *

When I woke up the last time, I could feel every inch of my skin on fire. My head was pounding, and the swelling sensation in my wrist told me it was fractured. I was strapped to a table, with a blinding light above me, and an IV in my arm.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." A voice said with a thick German accent. I searched through the spinning room to find a tall man with thinning hair beside me. I realized that my mouth was gagged when I tried to speak, and bit out a muffled scream as I felt a stab of pain shoot through my leg. I looked down to where someone had hit me with an electric current. I screamed when I noticed the scepter that looked all too familiar. The glowing blue light gave it away.

"We are going to test a theory, and you are our special subject. We hope you survive." The man said, as the man that kidnapped me came into the room. He sat down on the table next to me, smirking. The man that had been speaking to me took the scepter and drove it through my stomach. I couldn't make a sound, because the pain was too much. They turned on an electric current that kick started the scepter's power, and from there it all went downhill.

"Bucky!" I tried to yell through the gag, as he watched the power of the scepter overtake me. He merely smirked at me. I screamed at the top of my lungs as the burning sensation overtook me. I felt every inch of my skin had been set on fire, and then dipped in acid. I begged for it to stop, but it dragged on. Words, thoughts and knowledge passed through my brain, pouring every fact, known or unknown, about the universe. Time passed slowly at first, then it felt like I was being fast forwarded. My mind registered that it had been five hours that I was under the effects of the scepter's power, before I could feel myself being pulled out of it.

I heard a loud clanging, and yelling that sounded familiar. My mind was so far gone that I didn't recognize the sound of fighting around me, and a loud explosion somewhere in the building I was being held in.

"HAVEN!" I heard someone scream. The scepter was pulled from my stomach, and pressure applied, as the gag was removed. The lights above me were spinning, and the only thing I could make out was Tony's face above me.

"Daddy?" I said, barely above a wheeze.

"Hang on baby girl we're…" After that I couldn't hear what was being said. The room became muffled as all the energy from the scepter reached my heart. There was debris flying and I thought I saw Steve's shield fly over my head. I felt my heart beat itself into overdrive and my back lifted off the table. Tony stepped back as I closed my eyes and slumped back down. My mind raced through the information that I was downloading. I suddenly knew what they were trying to accomplish.

I could feel something different when I opened my eyes. The world was tinged in blue and I could feel myself floating ever so slightly.

I looked around to see Steve fighting Bucky as Tony managed to subdue the man that stabbed me, and destroy the scepter. It was then, that I sat up and crossed the room to where Steve and Bucky were. He stopped and noticed me as I held out my hand. Steve had stopped only long enough for Bucky to take my hand. The moment our skin touched, he was on the ground, convulsing as I sent the right information back to him.

When I let go of him, Steve looked at me with wide eyes. I smiled at him before the blue tinge left my vision. He took a tentative step towards me, and I threw my arms around him, squeezing him tight. He held on for dear life, and whispered, "I thought I lost you."

"You won't lose me Steve. When we go, we go together." I said, rubbing his back soothingly. I noticed Bucky stirring and released my hold on Steve.

"Steve?" He asked, confused. Steve's face dropped in shock, realizing his best friend was back.

"Bucky." He said sadly, before pulling him in for a hug.

"I believe there is an explanation for all of this." I said, to the group of people that gathered behind us. Coulson's agents as well as Hawkeye, Thor and Tony stood shocked.

"How are you walking?" Tony said, holding the broken scepter in his hand. I turned to show my healed stomach.

"I'm still unsure what this all means. I don't even know what I did." I said, looking at Steve. He was confused but also looking relieved.

"Lady Haven, please. Allow me to escort you to Asgard for further information. Jane had something similar done, and it was harmful to her. The Tesseract is lethal, and the power could destroy you." Thor said stepping towards me. I simply smiled at him, and said, "I know it's not going to kill me. It's made me stronger."

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Natasha was the first to approach me, and give me water. I drank greedily, after recognizing the burn in my throat.

"She can explain on the way back. Right now, we've got to go." She said, guiding me out to the hallway. Steve was behind us, helping Bucky walk.

"What happened to me Steve? All I can remember is falling. But she showed me," Bucky said, pausing to take a breath, "that it's been a long time since then."

"We both were on ice for long periods of time. Mine was all together, while they thawed you out just long enough to take out a target. It's been almost 75 years since you fell." Steve said as we all made our way out of the building. I noticed that it was an abandoned town, and it was colder than I expected it to be. I felt my body temperature rise to adapt to the cold climate, and my eyes blurred blue again as I felt danger approach.

It was almost like I didn't have to think about moving, but I felt my feet leave the ground as I shot into the air. I was fast approaching a Quinjet, that I knew didn't hold friendlies. A blue light shot from my hands, surrounding it and the jet stopped in mid air. I thought briefly about dropping it, but knew they could be salvaged. I brought the jet down to the ground gently, and ripped the doors open with my bare hands. The men all turned to attack me at once, but one touch and they dropped their weapons. Their brainwashing was erased, and they all stared at each other in confusion.

Steve stood awkwardly, trying to determine if I was really me, or if I was being controlled.

"Steve, we need to get back to the kids," I said. He was still wary of me, but I simply said, "Captain, you're giving the orders."

"To the bus." He said, taking my hand and motioning for everyone to move out. We had just entered the plane when Tony pulled me from Steve's grasp.

"Baby girl," Tony said, hugging me tight and whispering, "We are gonna fix this."

"Tony, it can't be reversed. I share the Tesseract's power, as well as its knowledge. I know that I will live a long life with Steve, and that our children will live long lives. I know that Loki is controlling Asgard right now, pretending to be Odin. How I know that, I'm not sure."

"My brother is alive?" Thor asked, almost enraged. I nodded, with a grave expression on my face. He roared in anger, smashing a table.

"Now is not the time." Steve said, gaining our attention.

"Thor, can you gather information about Haven's condition?" Steve asked, taking my hand again.

"As long as I can finish my brother," He said, before adding, "I will need help in subduing him."

"Can we just get back to my mother, Jane and the triplets? I can feel their anxiety and it's driving me crazy not being able to hold them. Then we can go take out Loki." I said, wrapping my arms around myself. Steve held me close as Natasha cleaned a cut on Clint's forehead.

"So, we go home?" Tony asked. Steve nodded, "Then to Asgard. I want to make sure that this really is safe for her." I snuggled into his side before giving Bucky a small smile.

"Bucky, you and Steve should talk. He has experience in waking up 70 years into the future." I said, winking slightly.

"He can hear about the kids later. Right now, you need to be with your best friend." I said, shoving him towards his buddy.

"Can I run some tests on you Mrs. Rogers? I would like to see what the scepter's power did to you on a molecular level."

"Call me Haven, Jemma. Of course, knowing it will put my father at ease." I laughed as she began hooking electrodes to my skin, and preparing to draw a sample of my blood.

* * *

A/N: I hope you loved the twist ;)


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey guys! SO I did something really stupid yesterday. I fell off a ladder that was about 6 ft tall, and landed on my ankle, and now it's broken.

"Yay," she says sarcastically.

So now I'm awaiting a call from the orthopedic surgeon for a CAT scan, and the possibility of surgery. And what does my mother do? Sends me more bad news that this might create more problems down the line, such as arthritis, and searing pain for no reason even its it healed properly. **That** is the reason I was late posting this. _**SO**_ I have a lot more time to finish off the story in the next 6 to 8 weeks while my foot heals. PLus being doped up on Tylenol 3's help :P

So this chapter is a lot of fluff, and implied lemons. I was a little brief but I just wanted to capture soft and intimate moment, Steve's vulnerability/fear and the whole family being reunited. I didn't really want a whole lot of fill.

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, the Avengers, or Disney. I just own Haven and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

"Haven," my mother sobbed as we entered the Tower. I clung to her, relishing in her comfort. Steve rushed to our children and picked up a crying Caroline, cooing softly to her. My mother let me go, so I to pick up James and Artemis, crying softly as their own sobs died down.

"You've got kids?" Bucky said, clapping Steve on the back, as he looked around at a very different New York.

"Yeah, about that…" I laughed, "I was with a man that did not want them. At the time, I thought it was only one baby, when I met Steve." I smiled at him and he kissed Caroline's head softly.

"Haven and I met when she was about 8 weeks pregnant. I didn't know until about 12 weeks in. But by then, it went to twins, and then two weeks later, we got a shock from our little guy. He was hiding behind his sisters." Steve said as I handed James to Bucky. He was wary at first but found confidence when James gurgled at him.

"You're holding your namesake." I said, stepping back. He looked up and asked,

"What?"

"You are holding, James Anthony Steven Rogers." Steve said, coming to stand beside his best friend.

"James, as in me?" He asked, thoroughly confused. Steve laughed as James grabbed his Uncle's nose.

"I thought I lost you Buck. It was the only way I could preserve your memory." Steve said, smiling sadly at his friend. The two shared what could only be described as a guy moment, knocking each other in the shoulders, being mindful of the babies.

"Haven! I heard you're… woah." I heard Darcy yell as she stepped off the elevator.

"Hey," Bucky said, noticing Darcy.

"Hey there yourself," she said, shamelessly flirting with him. I rolled my eyes playfully at Steve, and then noticed Jemma pouring over her calculations.

"You know, this seemed a lot more straightforward in my head." She breathed, as she flipped the page.

"Are those my results?" I asked, as I sat next to her.

"Yes, and it seems that you have absorbed much more energy that I anticipated." She said, worriedly.

"I know the limits of this power, and that's all that matters." I said, putting her work aside and handing her Artemis. She immediately forgot about the data, and cooed with Skye over my baby. I snickered to myself as I moved towards where Steve was. He was gazing at Caroline softly, while also watching Bucky interact with Darcy.

"He always did have a way with women." He laughed quietly. His eyes found mine with worry and fear. They portrayed everything he was worried about; my new-found abilities, Bucky's rehabilitation into society, and how we were going to help Thor.

"Hey, this makes me no different. I'm still me. I won't be going on a psychotic murdering rampage. I'll be here with you, taking care of our children, and occasionally help you kick some ass." I said, winking at him. We all settled down on the couches once introductions had finished.

Bruce and my father were working on something in the lab as usual, and my mother and Jane were cooking food for the Army we brought. Thor, Natasha and Clint were trying to figure out the best plan of attack on Loki, while Darcy and Bucky were still flirting off to the side. Phil and his agents were listening very closely to the plan that was being formulated, while Skye and Jemma were fawning over Artemis. All three of my kids were getting plenty of attention, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I had to leave them again.

"We have a plan of attack. Loki will not see us under the power of the Tesseract. If Lady Haven can spread her energy around us, we will be able to move unseen. Heimdall will be the only one, and I will explain to him quickly." Thor said, gaining everyone's attention.

"Once we make our way there, we head to the castle. I need to know if my father lives or not. Once I have established that, we will take Loki down."

"If he is in Odin sleep, I can heal him." I said, and then my eyes widened as I realized what I said. Thor was surprised, but I continued, "I don't know how I know that. It just came to me."

"Regardless, you need the strike to be just that. Fast, not drawn out." Clint said, folding his arms over his chest.

"What about you?" Tony asked the two assassins.

"Fury needs our help. We would be there if we could, but it's just not in the cards." Natasha said, sitting down beside me.

"With Haven you can-" Natasha started, but was cut off by Steve's hard, "No."

I looked at him, to see his eyes set with a hardness I had not seen.

"Steve, she is the only one that can take him out." Natasha said, trying her hardest not to smack sense into him using force.

"I'm not putting her in front of Loki." He bit out.

"Steve, it is the only way. Loki cannot manipulate the power of the Tesseract, nor can he make illusions around it." Thor said, trying to reason with my husband.

"Steve," I said, touching his arm and whispering, "You won't lose me. I know what to do."

"I don't want to take that risk. Not after what I just went through." He said, getting up, giving Caroline to my mother, and leaving the room.

"Haven, you were gone for a week." My mother said, crying quietly.

"Oh." I said, before getting up and following him.

"Steve!" I said as I reached the elevator. He didn't look up from his transfixed gaze, but I knew he heard me. I placed a hand on his cheek and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. He nodded slowly, before kissing me deeper. We kissed, deeper and more passionately than ever before as the elevator descended and our floor approached. When my back collided with our bed, I moaned. Between Steve being away, and the ceasing of activities due to my pregnancy, we were both about ready to explode. Add on top that I was kidnapped, I knew there was going to be a few hours between when we left and when we would get back to the others.

He made love to me, slowly, passionately, and without ceasing his whispers of love.

He told me how lost he was when he heard the news.

He begged me not to go.

He cried, and asked me to stay with the children.

He knew that I wouldn't leave his side though.

"Haven," he whispered after we had both collapsed. I looked into his eyes and saw how much he hated the idea of me on the front line. But I could see his resolve crumble as he realized that I was the only match against Loki at this point.

"We should get up there." He said, kissing my forehead.

"They can do without us for another couple hours." I joked as I rolled on top of him. He gave a small smirk, before capturing my lips again.

"I've missed you." He said, heatedly against my flesh. I breathed out a sigh as his lips found purchase on my neck.

"I'm not going anywhere Captain." I smirked.

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my heart happy! And they make my foot feel better ;)


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N:**_ Hey everyone! I can't believe this story has progressed so far. I am so excited for what you guys think about this chapter. I know some aspects of the last few chapters may have thrown you for a loop, but Haven is still herself, just with some pretty awesome powers. Okay, here it is! Enjoy :)

P.S.: Do you guys like the new cover image? Courtesy of my boyfriend :D Haven modelling her powers!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Avengers, Disney, or Marvel. I simply own Haven and the havoc I create with her.

* * *

"Are we really sure this will work?" Steve asked again to Thor thinking I wasn't listening.

"I have no doubt in Lady Haven's abilities." Thor responded with before calling out, "Heimdall, we need safe passage to Asgard."

There was a beat of silence as I surrounded us with my energy and Heimdall activated the Bifrost. Bruce, Steve, Thor, Tony, Coulson's team and myself were sucked into the sky and through the rainbow bridge. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and at the same time, it terrified me. Steve held me as we moved, keeping me tight against his chest. The way we landed made no sense as we were traveling upwards, but walked out like we had taken a pathway. I stood confused and dazed as we entered the large room. My energy snapped back like a rubber band and I winced when Steve's back was turned.

"Greetings." A large man said from atop a couple steps. His large sword was sheathed at his side and we were in awe of our surroundings.

"Heimdall, my old friend." Thor said, nodding to the man, "Have you prepared our escort for us?"

"Yes, the boats are ready. Good luck," Heimdall said, before turning to me.

"My lady, it is an honor." He said, bowing slightly.

"Uh, yeah, it is for me too." I said, thoroughly confused.

"You do not know…" He said cryptically. I just followed Steve out at that thought, and getting into the boats.

"Is he always like that?" Steve asked Thor.

"Heimdall is what you humans call, unique. He sees all, hears all, and knows all. Though my father is the God of Wisdom, Heimdall surpasses him in knowledge. He knows every prophecy, and when it shall come to pass. I would not be surprised if he knew that this would come to pass." Thor said smirking as he showed Tony how to operate the boat.

What I did not realize when they said boats, was that they were actually like airplanes in a sense. Once Tony understood the boat, we were off, following Thor.

"So, I'm gonna take a wild guess." Bruce said, pointing to the tallest building of the city, which looked to be made of gold. Thor laughed as we stared, everyone in shock.

"Everyone! Listen up. Haven will disillusion us, and while we keep Loki distracted, Coulson's team will take Haven to wherever Loki is hiding… Odin." Steve looked to Thor for confirmation that he was right.

"Once we make it to the palace, Lady Sif and the warriors three will meet us. Sif and Volstagg will be your palace guides. Hogan and Fandral will go with us." Thor said.

"I'll be able to keep everyone disillusioned. Don't worry about your cover being blown until we return with Odin. Loki is mine." I said, looking straight ahead. No one bothered to argue with me, as we all knew that this fight would only end one way. I had another ending in mind.

"We are approaching. Tony, we are going to land." Thor said, as we descended. I forced out a large amount of energy. I could feel my eyes tinge blue as we landed, and I kissed Steve quickly. He held my face for a moment, before turning and following Thor.

We waded through the streets and crowds of people, while trying not to hit them. Stalls were lined up, creating a sweet, marketplace atmosphere. Children were running around with wooden sword, while men bartered their services for food. It felt like we had travelled back in time, but also like we had travelled forward in time.

People kept shoving and bustling around, while looking confused when they hit us and they couldn't find what they hit. Bruce was looking a little green around the gills at being pushed around, but I kept a steady hand on his shoulder.

"I'll calm you down Bruce." I promised as we got to the palace doors. The guards let us in when four warriors entered the doors, two in front of our group with Thor, who needed to stay seen, and two behind our group with Agent May holding the Berserker staff. They told me about it on our way to New Mexico.

"We will be with you shortly." The largest warrior said, as we moved into our two groups. I kept my mind focused as we moved down another long hallway. Guards nodded to the two warriors as we made our way towards a large set of doors. When we got there, two guards stopped us.

"Halt!" They said before, I quickly touched their shoulders.

"You two will allow us passage, and not remember you did." I spoke to them through my mind. They moved aside, and we entered the doors.

"Thank you gentlemen." I said as we moved into the large bedroom. Skye and Ward watched the door while May and Coulson swept the room. As humans we couldn't do anything when faced with Asgardian technology, but it was a precaution. Sif and Volstagg stood outside, keeping watch. I came face to face with a huge bed, which was surrounded by a yellow bath of energy. I drew strength from it when I touched it, but the moment I did, I knew what had to be done.

Looking into the face of the old man laying on the bed, I whispered, "Time to wake up."

* * *

_**Steve's POV**_

Approaching the throne room, I knew we had to be stealthy. Loki wouldn't be able to sense us, but he could still hear us. Stark and I moved smoothly, while Banner straggled back further. I could clearly see what appeared to be an old man with a staff, pacing the length on the raised floor while advisors spoke to him. It never occurred to him to look towards the opening doors, while Thor approached.

"Father," Thor said, rather distastefully.

"My son. What brings you back to Asgard so soon?" The old man replied, with a slight smirk.

"I received word that Loki is alive, but he is on Midgard, again." Thor said, his jaw clenched, tightly.

"Absurd. We retrieved Loki's body and gave him a fitting funeral." The old man said, motioning with his hand. His advisors left the room, and I nodded to Stark to be ready.

"You didn't think I would have wanted to be there? Whether he was dead or not? He was my brother." Thor nearly roared in anger.

"You forget your place," The illusion said, roaring back, "You chose the Midgardians over your right to rule. You gave up life here, for a human."

"You gave me your blessing. But then again, it wasn't really Odin's blessing." Thor laughed bitterly.

"LOKI!" A new voice yelled from the doorway. The doors were slammed open and we saw what looked to be Odin being escorted by Haven. Her arm was around him, supporting him as they walked to the throne.

"…" The illusion on the throne paused, before flying into the air and trying to make a break for it. Bruce hulked out and caught him in one leap, as Haven disillusioned us.

"Hulk!" I said, getting his attention as he continued to use Loki as a rag doll. He had changed back to his original form, and was wheezing in pain from the Hulk's punishment.

"Thank you my dear." Odin said, holding Haven's cheek sweetly.

"Loki. My greatest disappointment." Odin said, grasping his staff firmly, after Thor had handed it to him.

"Of course, I am Odin. I'm not actually your son." Loki sneered at the man.

"Haven dear, you said you had something in mind for his punishment." Odin said, turning to my wife.

"Of course," she said, bowing her head and approaching Loki.

"You see, the staff you left on Earth, fell into the wrong hands. They experimented on me with it. The final outcome was that I am now the Tesseract's earthly host. I share it's knowledge, it's power, and a few abilities that come in handy." She said, touching his shoulder. He groaned in pain while she searched his mind, or whatever she said she would do. The explanation was vague and she was very cryptic about it.

The blue of her eyes was growing lighter until her eyes went completely white. I made to step in but Tony held me back.

"She's got this." He said quietly. Loki was panting, and his skin was changing color Human, Frost Giant, human, Frost Giant, and finally human again. He yelled in pain, as sweat appeared on his brow and he seemed to be growing weaker. With one final yell, Haven stepped back and Loki collapsed. He seemed to be catching his breath, as Haven stepped toward Bruce, and spoke softly to him. He began to shrink back down to his normal size and skin color, and surprisingly his pants still fit him.

"Oh husband," She said, smiling in my direction. I ran to her side and kissed her fiercely. She giggled into my mouth before I released her.

"What… what did you do to me?" Loki panted from the floor.

"She has made you mortal." Odin said, a very sad look on his face.

* * *

_**Haven's POV**_

"You… WHAT?" Loki roared at me.

"For your crimes against Asgard, you are banished to Midgard. You will not be allowed to return, and you are stripped of your title as Prince." Odin said, as guards came in to chain Loki.

"Loki, you have no more magic. Don't even try. They will not hesitate to kill you." I said, as I wrapped my arms around Steve.

"What am I to do then father?" Loki asked, eyes pleading for this to be a nightmare.

"I'm not your father, remember?" Odin said as the guards took Loki to the Bifrost.

"Odin, may I ask one thing of the king of Asgard?" I said, bowing my head.

"Anything my dear," He said, nodding in return.

"Would you grant Loki the chance to live with us, the Avengers, to rehabilitate him? He may just need some counseling and nurture to snap out of this." I said, holding Steve's hand.

"NO! N-O, NO! He is not living anywhere near us Haven. That psycho killed Phil, destroyed most of New York, not to mention the numerous other things he has done. I am not letting him near anyone, let alone you and the kids." Tony said, freaking out.

"Tony," I said, giving him the puppy dog eyes. His set face wavered and I took that as a maybe. I looked back to Odin expectantly.

"I would allow it." Odin said, looking to Thor, "He may just need to see reason through family."

"I will be responsible for him father. You have my word." Thor said, watching his brother being taken out the doors.

"I believe that was the extent of our visit." Steve said, holding my waist tightly.

"Thank you all. From what Lady Haven has told me. I shall not need to sleep for another hundred years," Odin laughed as he beckoned servants in.

"Would you honor me in joining our court at feast, in honor of her ladyship, and mighty warriors of Midgard?" Odin said, looking towards our large group. Thor gave me a small look, pleading to say yes. I smiled up at the king and said, "The honor would be all ours."

* * *

A/N: Reviews make me happy :)


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N:**_ Well, we are nearing the final lap! Another five chapter and then it will draw to a close. This is just a short little filler, explaining Loki's future, and hopefully bring some clarity to your minds, about why Haven thought it would be a good idea to have Loki at the Tower. I'm posting two chapters this week, because the news it just too crazy to keep to myself. Enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, the Avengers or Disney. Just Haven and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

"Well, that was fun. Shall we go home?" Tony said, as we stepped out of the Bifrost, and back onto our native soil.

"I _am_ missing our little ones." I said, as Steve tucked me under his arm. He simply chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"By now, I am just happy to be back on Earth. Man of Fury will be wanting an explanation of where we were." Thor said, as Loki struggled against his binds. Loki mumbled something we couldn't discern into his gag, but I gently laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, stop your petty mumbling." Thor stage whispered to Loki as we walked toward the Bus. I still had no clue why Coulson's agents called their plane, the Bus. We loaded up and headed back to New York, after putting Loki in their holding cell. Steve and I settled on the couch, while the rest of the team had a coffee to shake off their hangovers.

"I think it's amazing how only Asgardian ale can make you drunk." I said, smirking at my husband. He only had two mugs of it, but he was allowed to feel drunk for an hour, while his body worked overtime to try and burn the alcohol in his system.

"Well, now we get to laugh at the rest of them." He said, before closing his eyes for a nap. I waited until his breathing evened out, before sneaking away, saying that I was going to visit Jemma and Leo. I managed to bypass the security on the door with a wave of my hand, still reeling from the things I could do with these powers.

Loki sat in the corner, head hung in defeat and quietly weeping. I slipped in before he could even comprehend that I was in the room. When the door shut, he looked up, startled and angry.

"I wanted to talk." I said, touching the Asgardian gag and allowing it to fold back into itself, much like Tony's suits. He simply glared at me.

"Come to gloat, is more like it." He snarled.

"You may see it that way." I said, sitting next to him on the bench.

"I have lost everything, and you have come to rub it in my face." He said, focusing on the floor.

"No Loki, you have everything to gain." I said, touching his forehead and showing him what I meant.

"_Earth is full of possibilities. The chance for love, a family, and a full life. I know that you believe you aren't loved, or cherished by anyone, because of where you came from." _

_Scenes from the realm of the Frost Giants flashed through, until they came to a standstill, on a picture of a baby._

"_That was you. Odin did not steal you from that temple, but saved you." The scene changed to show a somewhat younger Odin, picking up the infant. _

"_At first Odin wanted to save you, so they could form a treaty with the Frost Giants. While his original intentions were wrong, he grew to love you as one of his own. Frigga loved you dearly, perhaps even more than her own son. You do not have to be blood, to be family."_

"_You believe that you grew up in Thor's shadow, but he grew up in your shadow." The scene changed to one of Frigga teaching Loki magic, and Thor fuming in the background._

"_Thor wanted your mother's approval of his fighting. She did not agree with war, but knew how to defend herself. You were her pride and joy because you understood her passion for magic and excelled under her tutelage."_

_The scene changed to one of Loki's future. He was standing next to a woman, with long blonde hair, and she was laughing at something he said. He smiled as he wrapped his hands around her waist. Her face was obstructed from view, but what was not obstructed, was how Loki's face looked on hers with adoration._

"_This is what your future will be if you let go of your anger. You will live a long and happy life. There is a different outcome if you do not."_

_The scene changed to one of Loki sitting in a cell, his hair long since turned grey, and looking worn from the changing of time. Thor appeared and looked on with sad eyes as his brother looked back with contempt._

"_You will die alone and in a cold cell." _

I released my touch on his head, and his eyes watered.

"Let me plead on your behalf. I believe that you are good Loki. You are just misunderstood, and hurt, and I believe that with some therapy, and rehabilitation, you can be the person you were meant to be." I said, holding his arm gently.

"Do you know her name?" He asked quietly.

"That is for me to know, and for you to find out." I said, with a small smile.

"Haven!" Tony said, bursting through the door, with Phil hot on his heels.

"Guys, I am fine. He is still restrained. Leave!" I said, giving my father a soft glare. He backed out, but not before shooting Loki a glare.

"I do not understand. Why are you helping me?" He said when the door closed.

"Because, I see good in you. Don't let your anger consume who you are, and turn you into something you are not." I said, getting up.

"Fury will most likely want you to serve some time before allowing you to live with us. I will talk him out of it, if you promise to go to therapy." I said, as I reached for the gag.

"Wait!" He said, thinking I was going to put it back on him. Instead it fell apart when I touched it. He looked confused at the pieces, and then at me.

"I will go, only if you are there. You seem to understand more than anyone. I'm guessing that Stark is not your biological father, and you felt unwanted at one point in your life." He said as I walked to the door.

"Tony is more of a father to me that the man that sired me. That low life didn't deserve to be in my life, by treating my mother the way he did. Tony loves me as his own, and he adores his grandchildren." I said before I left the room. Steve was standing outside, looking furious.

"Oh, quit it. I was more than safe in there." I said, walking past him and towards the others.

"Haven," he pleaded. I turned to him, and nodded for him to continue.

"I'm upset that you went in there without telling anyone. But I understand why you did. You wanted him to trust you. Why do you have to be so frustratingly, wonderful?" He said, smiling softly.

"He deserved a second chance. And I showed him what that would look like." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Let's just get home, and then we can worry about his second chance." He said, before kissing my forehead.

The ride was shorter than before, because of the tailwind. We landed at SHIELD Headquarters with, Loki ready to be taken into custody. He nodded to me as agents took him away. We met Fury at the debriefing room, and I started with, "Loki is not a threat anymore."

"Run that by me one more time Mrs. Rogers." Fury said, a grim look on his face.

"Loki has been stripped of his powers. He is mortal, and the only threat he is, is to himself. His mental health is more important right now than lock up. He has answered for his crimes, on Asgard, and through losing the only home he has ever known. And I really wouldn't try and talk me out of this if I were you." I said, eyes flashing blue. Steve laid a hand on my shoulder, and I felt myself calm down slightly.

"Why should I?" He asked, obviously undeterred by my threat.

"Let's just say, I know what it feels like to be unloved, not wanted, to not feel like you fit in. Now, unless you want me to absorb all the energy on the Eastern seaboard, and take out half the country, I would listen to the women who hasn't really seen her children in over a week." I said, as things lifted around the room.

"Threats usually don't work on me Mrs. Rogers." Fury said, before signaling to the agents to release Loki.

"He will be attending therapy weekly, if not daily with me, and staying with us in the Avenger's tower." I said, looping my arm through Loki's. He looked positively terrified of the looks the rest of the team gave him.

"You think this will work?" Fury asked.

"I've seen it." I said, tapping my head as my eyes flashed. He smirked and turned to Loki, with a deadly look in his eye before turning around.

"I think its best you headed home. I want reports daily about his… progress." He yelled as he left. I sighed in relief, as I turned to walk Loki to the Quinjet. The rest of the team followed behind, Steve walking beside me territorially.

"I'm gonna set you up on the floor below Thor's. It's right above ours and used to be Steve's floor. Tomorrow I'll teach you everything there is to know about the internet and I'm gonna take you shopping for some normal clothes, because you can't go walking around New York like that. And you need a haircut. People will recognize you if you keep it that length and color." I said, pulling him into the Quinjet.

"Am I going to live to regret this decision?" Loki said, sitting down next to his brother. I simply laughed, before turning to Phil and his agents.

"In two weeks, I expect you all at Stark tower for a get together. You've been a tremendous help to us, to our family. And I want to show you how grateful I am." I said, before turning back to Steve.

"I won't take no for an answer, and don't worry about Fury. He's invited too." I said, as I sat down next to my husband. His arm wrapped around me as we waved goodbye to the agents. The bay door closed, only for Steve to say, "So… We are finally going home." Everyone sighed in relief.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Since it is a day early, I wouldn't mind extra reviews :P Let me know that you thought.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N:**_ Hey guys. Sorry to unload on you, just had a really emotional conversation with my boyfriend, so I'm sorry if I seem less than enthusiastic about this chapter. It actually took a lot of writing, and re-writing and screaming. A cookie to anyone who can find the movie reference (the line), and name the movie. Love you all, and thank you for your support.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the Avengers, Disney, or Marvel. I simply own Haven and her awesome personality.

* * *

"They are getting huge. I swear they're actually growing before my eyes." My mom said as we played with the kids. Steve and Tony were just finishing up some paperwork for something, when Jarvis announced, "Agent Coulson and his team are arriving in 20 seconds."

"Thank you Jarvis!" I said, picking Caroline up and asking, "Tell Steve to get his butt up here please."

"Right away ma'am." The British AI replied, as the Quinjet landed on the pad outside.

"Tony is on his way up with the others." Steve said as he, entered the room from the elevator. I laughed before reaching to kiss his cheek, asking, "Can you get the little food dishes into the microwave?"

"Of course," he said smiling. As he walked off my mother asked, "Why solid food all of the sudden? They just turned four months old a week ago, and you can still breastfeed."

"Jemma was worried about the kids. Since my 'accident', there was an abnormal amount of Gamma radiation flowing through me, and she fears it may have altered my breast milk. I know that this is the right choice, whether or not my other power says so. Mom intuition." I said with a small smile, knowing the real reason.

"Phil," my mom said as the Agent came in with his team. Skye was holding Grant's hand, and I smiled at her. She seemed happy.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. In the mean time, would anyone like something to drink?" I said, picking James up and heading to the bar. While they all gave me their orders, I managed to fill them all while keeping James away from the drinks. He would giggle when I flipped a bottle or sang to him.

"Here doll, let me take these." Steve said, picking up the tray with ease, and kissing my cheek.

"Such a gentleman," I said winking and pinching his bum. He simply laughed as he went to pass the drinks out. Bruce, Tony, Natasha and Clint stepped out of the elevator, with Loki following behind them. He had almost become fearful of the Hulk, but knew that he had nothing to fear, as he was mortal now. I smiled at him, and lifted a bottle of scotch, for him to shake his head no. He sat down furthest from the group gathered in Tony's living room.

"Alright, what did I say about the booze?" Tony said, coming over to me and taking the bottle from my hand.

"That its your job to handle the drinks. You weren't here though." I said, kissing his cheek and going to sit by the others.

By the time dinner was ready, everyone was relaxed and having a great time. Director Fury had arrived just in time for food. Darcy and Bucky were flirting shamelessly still, after not seeing each other in two weeks, and the little ones loved the attention from everyone. Clint and Natasha were sharing secret glances, and thinking I didn't notice the long necklace around her neck, that had been there for two weeks. The pendant, whatever it was, was hidden under her shirt. I winked to her subtly, while rubbing Steve's back. He caught my drift, and cleared his throat.

"Hey, everyone! Tony, stop talking for a second." He said, standing up from his place at the head of the table. Some laughed at Tony's undignified look.

"Thank you for coming today." He said, as he asked me to stand with him.

"As you all know, we've faced a lot of threats in the last month. But we've also got a lot to be thankful for." Steve said, wrapping an arm around me. I smiled up at him and tucked a red curl behind my ear.

"Now, without further adieu, I would love to explain to you all why we brought you together." I said, moving over to the kids. They smiled up at me with cupcake mushed into their faces.

"After the experiment, I knew that just being around the kids, their DNA would be susceptible to the Gamma radiation from my powers. The radiation caused them to develop faster, grow faster, and age quicker. I've been hiding it from everyone, as well as Steve, up until last week that is. I was able to stop it, but not before they reached the 'age' of three. Seeing as you are all people I can trust, this stays between us. I also knew that they would eventually develop… powers." I said, looking at Caroline. All three of them morphed into older versions of themselves. Everyone gasped as they looked at the three of them, noticing how they looked to be about three years old.

"Do the magic." I said to her. She giggled before clapping her hands together. As she drew them apart, a small blue orb appeared. As she threw it in the air, snow flakes exploded from it.

"Artemis?" I ask her, with pleading eyes. She jumped off her chair and ran around the room at breakneck speed. She jumped from the couch, to the rafter, and then landed on her father's shoulders with a laugh. Steve laughed and tickled her as he held her close. The Director was looking on with an impressed smile, as everyone else was flabbergasted.

"And last but not least…" I smiled at my little boy, who lifted his cup without touching it. His eyes concentrated on the object, levitating it higher and higher. It was the random burst of blue energy, from his outstretched hand, that grabbed everyone's attention. I absorbed it easily into my hand, and getting James's attention. He looked up at me, and smiled.

"It was higher that time Momma!" he exclaimed. My mother looked ready to faint, to which I said, "No clocking out on me now! I have one more surprise."

I threw a ball of energy into the middle of the table, and it hovered in the air. It expanded to show a picture of a two tiny cell collections.

"This is a picture of my uterus." I smirked as Steve circled his arm around me.

"Are those…?" Darcy started, and Bucky finished, "Babies?"

"These two will be coming into the world in five months." I said, looking up at Steve. He beamed down at me, kissing my lips soundly.

"Wait, wait, wait." Skye said, pulling everyone from his or her shocked states.

"You were pregnant, when you were pregnant?" She asked, utterly confused.

"No. We conceived the day we returned from where I was held captive. These two will be unique. They will grow at the same rate their siblings are once they are born, which is quite a bit earlier than normal. I will be able to stop there's as I stopped the Triplet's." I said, as the kids all came to stand by us.

"Trust me. I was confused and blown away by it too." Steve said chuckling.

"We're pregnant." I said, trying to break the tension in the air. My mother came to hug me tightly, and cry into my shoulder happily. Tony fainted, again, while Nat came up to hug me. We all laughed and cried in happiness as the kids ran back to the living room.

"Acutally, Clint and I have something to say." Natasha said, nervously wringing her hands. He rubbed her back soothingly, smiling like an idiot the entire time.

"Director, I'm going to need a maternity leave." She said, smiling as she took the necklace out of her shirt to show an engagement ring. I nearly screamed in excitement as I threw my arms around her neck, giggling madly. Everyone laughed and congratulated Clint and Tasha while I cried silently. Melinda hugged Tasha softly, and whispering something in Russian, as Phil stood back smiling.

"Ready for this sweetheart?" I heard whispered into my ear. I grinned as I turned to see Steve looking on me with nothing short of adoration.

"This has got to be the weirdest family lunch yet." He said, ducking in to kiss my lips softly. I giggled as he kissed me, and dipped me lower. The crowd dispersed to the living room area, watching the kids as they played with each other.

"So how did they get their powers exactly?" Jemma asked, Leo not far behind her.

"Flesh of my flesh, blood of my blood I guess. Sometimes the knowledge I get, doesn't quite make sense. I just know that because they share my blood, they were able to absorb the radiation. It wasn't harmful to them; that is why I decided it was okay to be around them. Plus when I knew the two new little ones were on the way, I knew that they couldn't breastfeed, no matter the age." I said, watching Caroline with her snowflakes.

"Momma, make the pretty colors!" she laughed, as Artemis ran circles around everyone. Her blue eyes went wide as I threw a rainbow illusion over her. She giggled and twirled around in it.

"Daddy!" James said, tugging on Steve's pants. Steve smiled and picked him up, and sitting next to Bucky.

"Uncle Bucky, why do you have a metal arm?" He asked, tapping Bucky's arm.

"Well, when your Dad and I were fighting bad guys. I fell and hurt my arm, so they gave me a new one." He said, showing James how he moved it. Everyone else was having their own conversations, and Artemis had discovered she could climb up Bruce and steal his glasses. Bruce laughed as the elevator dinged. I smiled knowingly as I went to greet our guest. This guest had been hard to track own, and even harder to convince to come.

"You must be Haven," the woman said, smiling as she held her hand out to me.

"Yes, I am. It's so nice to finally meet you." I said, taking in her similar stature to my own, with brown hair and eyes. She was beautiful, and I knew I was making the right decision in inviting her here.

"He's in here," I said quietly leading her over to the group.

"Bruce!" I said, getting his attention. He looked over and set Artemis down. She sped to me and grabbed my leg, as I said, "I have a surprise for you."

As I stepped to the side, Bruce's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Betty," he whispered, the look of complete adoration never leaving his features.

"Bruce," she said, smiling as she ran to wrap her arms around his neck. He held her close as she cried quietly.

"You are in big trouble." She said, laughing through the tears.

"I'm sorry I left. I was a coward." He said lowly, as he led her to the elevator. They most likely went to Bruce's floor to talk. Tony gave me a wink and went back to talking with my mom and Phil. Melinda, Clint and Tasha were conversing about old missions, while Steve, Bucky, Thor, Jane and Darcy were talking about the kids. I smiled, knowing my big, dysfunctional family was almost complete.

Artemis looked at me and asked, "Momma?"

"Yes my love?" I said, bending down to her level.

"Are they gonna be okay?" She asked, pointing to my stomach. I smiled as I picked her up, settling her on my hip.

"They are going to be just fine. I've made sure that they won't be disturbed until their time, and they are safe in my belly." I said, placing a hand on my stomach to reassure myself.

"Momma, they are gonna be special." She said, as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I know baby, I know." I said, as I watched the peaceful scene before me.

* * *

A/N: Betcha didn't see any of that coming! Please let me know what you think, or if you can find the movie reference :P


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, I am a big nincompoop! I missed this part when I was updating so I apologize if none of it made sense. Here is the updated chapter!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers.

* * *

"Just picture her for a moment. The long blonde hair I showed you, and the laugh. Where have you heard them before?" I asked Loki a month later. We had just finished his group therapy session that had included Thor this week. He was getting better, and I praised him on his progress often.

"Her smile…" He whispered, "I saw it in the park last week. When we took the kids, for my first public outing."

"Okay, keep going. Think about her eyes. What color were they?" I asked, handing Caroline another pencil crayon. The kids were drawing their uncle Loki as they had named him, and he was touched that they accepted him so easily. Tony still had trouble being in the same room as Loki.

"Green, a normal shade for someone with blonde hair. Almost like…" he started.

"Like?" I inquired.

"Almost ocean-like in color. Green hints, but blue in certain lights." He said, opening his eyes in recognition.

"Think of her. Focus on her." I said, placing my fingers on his temples and pushing some knowledge to him.

"Brooke." He breathed. Her face appeared in my mind, and I smiled quietly, as I recognized her. She was a regular at the park; her nose in her latest book, sometimes even picking up a toy one of the kids had dropped.

"Loki, remember what I told you. Go slow, and remember why you are doing this. Not for her, not for Thor, not for your mother, but for yourself. You have to want the change." I said, releasing my hold on his temples.

"I do. I want this." He said, with conviction.

"I've believed in you from the beginning. You aren't doing it to get others to see you've changed. You are doing it because you were going down a very destructive path, and this is better for your mental health." I said, getting up to grab a drink for the kids.

"Uncle Loki, why does Grandpa not trust you?" Artemis asked. I wanted to face palm as I remembered they repeated _everything_ they heard nowadays.

"Well…" Loki said, clearing his throat, "I did something very bad. And I was very mean to a lot of people. I had to go to… jail for a while. Your mother was willing to look past the bad things I did and help me get better."

"Momma, you got him out of jail?" James asked. He was fascinated by everything that dealt with crime fighting, ever since he found out that his Daddy was a war hero and a solider.

"She did, and I am so thankful that she showed up. I would have never met you three, or had the chance at a family." He said, ruffling James's auburn hair. I was happy that the three of them didn't have orange red hair like I had when I was a baby. They all had Chris's light brown hair, but they all had my eyes.

"Loki," I heard said, before I was swept off my feet. I squealed as Steve carried me bridal style, over to the couch.

"You need to be resting," Steve said, with a stern look on his face.

"And you Captain Rogers, should remember that every Friday afternoon, Loki and I go to his therapy session. You are cooking dinner tonight," I said, grabbing the remote and signaling for the kids to come over. Steve laughed and offered Loki a cup of coffee, to which he declined, and left for the day. I rested to the sounds of kids shows and Steve's cooking noise.

* * *

"I asked her!" Loki said, running into the living room the next day.

"Asked who?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about, just to hear him laugh.

"Brooke," he panted, "I asked her out for coffee. She said yes!"

"That's fantastic Loki! I'm so happy for you." I said, getting up to hug him.

"You know, if you weren't straight, you'd be the prefect GBF." I teased as he began to make us a pot of tea.

"What's that?" He asked, turning the kettle on.

"Gay best friend," I smirked, to which he scoffed and chuckled.

"Darling, I'm almost too handsome to not let the ladies have a piece of this." He gestured to all of him.

"And now you've reached the limit of arrogance for today." I laughed. The elevator dinged and Tony entered with the kids, as they ran around with new toys.

"Dad, we are trying not to spoil them." I chastised.

"I'm supposed to! As their grandpa, I have a right to spoil them rotten, and let you deal with it. You were a handful, and this is just revenge." He said, before kissing my temple.

"Reindeer games." He said, before sitting down on the couch.

"Stark," Loki said, sitting on the couch across from him.

"Okay boys. Differences, work them out." I said before going to find the kids playing in their room.

"Momma, I made a snowball today!" Caroline said, smiling up at me.

"I met Aunty Betty today," Artemis said, showing me her new toy.

"I made a chair move," James said, shrugging and going back to work on his Lego building.

"I'm proud of you three." I said, kneeling down to kiss their foreheads.

"Momma, when are they going to be here?" Artemis asked, putting her hand on my swollen stomach.

"Less than four months baby." I said, stroking her hair and admiring her beautiful eyes.

"And you and Daddy get to go away in a few days. Right?" Caroline asked.

"Yes. We never got a honeymoon, because we had you guys right after we got married. So your father and I are taking a small trip. We will be gone for only a week, but when we get back, we are going on a trip as a family." I said, keeping tight lipped about their surprise.

"We are you and Daddy going?" James asked, as he looked for more Lego.

"Well, Daddy is surprising me. But once we get their we can video chat, and let you know we are safe." I said, getting up.

"Can I help you make dinner Momma?" Caroline asked.

"Sure baby. We're going to have the whole family, so we have to make a lot. You can make the juice and set the table." I said, taking her hand and turning to the other two.

"Bring your toys out into the living room, so I can keep an eye on you." I said, remembering the last time they were left alone.

"We promise we won't fight momma." Artemis said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, as long as she doesn't run through my building again." James said, making his grumpy face.

"For three years old, you two have an unusually high amount of sass." I laughed before heading to the kitchen.

"Stark, calm down." I heard as I entered the hallway.

"I can't stay calm when he acts like he did nothing wrong!" My father yelled.

"BOYS!" I yelled as I entered the living room. It seemed my husband was holding my father back from hitting Loki again, as the latter was sprawled on the floor, holding his face.

"Lets set a better example for the children and act like adults." I said, standing in between my father and Loki, who had gotten back on his feet.

"Grandpa, why do you have to hit Uncle Loki?" Caroline asked, with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie," Tony said, trying to swallow his pride, and explain the situation to his granddaughter.

"I know he was mean, and hurt people. He told us, and he went to jail. But why are you still mean to him?" She asked.

"Because, I'm a big meanie pants." He said, getting down to her level.

"Then don't be." She said, putting her hand on his cheek. I had to stifle a giggle at the wise comment my daughter just made.

"Okay. I'm sorry I made you upset." He said, kissing her forehead, and then looking up at Loki.

"I apologize." He said, standing up and holding out his hand.

"As do I. I hope to earn your trust one day, and I promise, I will never abuse it." He said, shaking my father's outstretched hand.

"Thank you. And now, both of you leave while I start on dinner. I don't want to see you for another half an hour." I said, kissing both their cheeks and heading to the kitchen with Caroline. She happily set out to grab cutlery while I grabbed plates for her to set out.

I hummed as I worked, cutting the raw chicken and placing it in the sauté pan. While it cooked, I cut up the vegetables, and added spice as I saw fit, and started the rice. I had finished cooking the chicken for the stir-fry, when Steve came up behind me and kissed my cheek.

"Everyone said they would be down in 15 minutes." He said, holding my belly protectively. Caroline began to sing Let it Go as she ran into the kitchen, making both of us chuckle.

"Well, why don't you help Caroline with the juice?" I asked, as I turned to face him.

"Sure thing darlin'." He said, before ducking in, to give me a sweet kiss. I smacked my lips as he turned away and giggled.

"So where are we going?" I asked, as he lifted Caroline onto the counter.

"That is a surprise, you know that. And boy am I glad you can't read minds, or see the future." He laughed as Caroline produced some ice for the juice.

"I know I'm gonna be happy, but beyond that, I have no knowledge of our trip." I said, before sticking my tongue out at him.

"Hey, you two have children. You're not allowed to act like children." My mother said, coming into the kitchen.

"Hi mom. How's work?" I ask as I hug her in greeting.

"Same as normal. Insane and it doesn't help that you're father is off on one of his crazy streaks." She said, stirring the pot as I prepared the serving dishes.

"What is he doing now?" I ask, curious.

"Bracelets for the kids. So in case they get lost or kidnapped, they have trackers or even ways of defending themselves." My Dad said, as he came in, eating blueberries he snuck from the bowls of fruit I had waiting for dessert.

"Their powers are enough. No dangerous gadgets." I said, using a spare spoon to smack his hand.

"I promise they are kid friendly, but not bad guy friendly." He smirked as he stole another blueberry.

"Out of my kitchen." I said, pushing him out. While my mother and I finished preparing the food, the kids ran into the kitchen to tell me that everyone had arrived.

As we brought the food out, everyone sat down at the table and dug in. The atmosphere was light and cheerful, as Jane and Thor told us of their wedding plans and Darcy would whisper things in Bucky's ear. He was adjusting very well to the 21st century, and I was realizing how much better Steve was, having his best friend around. Natasha and Clint were whispering to themselves, while Clint rubbed Nat's tiny bump. Betty and Bruce were holding hands over top of the table, and conversing with Tony and my mom. The kids were eating happily, and Loki was making funny faces at them from across the table.

"Okay everyone. We need to get going," Steve said as he stood up.

"Where are we going?" I asked confused.

"On our honeymoon." He smirked as he helped me up.

"But I thought we weren't leaving until tomorrow." I said, quietly.

"Surprise! We get the kids tonight, and then Darcy and Bucky will take over as planned." My mom said, grabbing our suitcases and giving me a quick hug.

"Wait!" Artemis and Caroline said, getting up to come hug their daddy. James walked up to me as I kneeled to hug him. He threw his arms around my neck and squeezed me tight, as the girls came and did the same.

"I love you three." I said, trying not to cry.

"We love you momma." James said, and the girls hummed in agreement.

"Be good for everyone." I said, as they stood back.

"Bucky, not on my couch. And cap it." I said, leaving him to fill in the rest.

"Yes ma'am." He said, deflating. Steve chuckled at his friend before pulling me into the elevator. We said goodbye and waved to everyone as the doors closed. I was confused as we rose to my parents' main floor, and the doors opened.

"We're taking a ride with Phil's team to the airport." He said as we walked towards the landing pad doors.

"Captain Rogers, Mrs. Rogers." Phil greeted us as we boarded the Quinjet.

"Phil, I've told you a thousand times, to call me Haven." I said rolling my eyes at the agent.

"I apologize. Formality comes with the job Haven." He said, stepping aside to let us sit, as Steve tucked our suitcases under the seat.

"So were you in the neighborhood?" I asked as we took off, May smiled from the reflection of the glass in the cockpit and said, "Sort of."

"We were in Canada, and knew we couldn't make it to lunch today." Phil said, smirking.

"So I asked if they were headed to our final destination." Steve continued.

"Well, Director Fury gave us a week off after our last mission. So we will drop you both off, and continue to our vacation spot." Phil explained as he sat down.

"And let me guess, I'm not allowed to know…" I muttered in fake annoyance. Steve laughed and kissed my forehead before saying, "Surprise, remember?"

* * *

A/N: I really hate to beg but please could someone tell me how I'm doing? I feel like no one is reading when I don't get any feedback. Please?


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N:**_ Not going to bother explaining my crazy life the last couple weeks. Here is Chapter 18!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Disney, Marvel, or the Avengers.

* * *

After three hours of flying, the Bus finally landed at our destination. I was still reeling from the fact that Phil and Melinda were once married, and the child that was kidnapped from them at 3 months, turned out to be Skye. She was overjoyed after finding out, and Phil and Melinda mended the rift that had caused them to divorce.

A car was waiting at the airport, and we said goodbye to Phil and his team. Steve stayed quiet as we drove, moving past the town and down a long driveway. Pulling up to a hotel, I was confused. Looking at Steve, I saw that he was smiling secretively.

"Welcome to the Four Seasons, can I take your bags?" a bellboy said, as we got out of the car.

"Please, they're in the trunk." Steve said, opening said trunk. I was confused, as Steve led me to the front desk.

"Reservation under Rogers." He said to the lady at the front desk. After a few clicks of the keyboard, she looked up and said, "Your bungalow is ready for you Mr. and Mrs. Rogers."

The bellboy picked up our bags again as the lady handed Steve two keys, and we were led outside. After a long walk down a sort of pier, with bungalows branching off from it, only held above the water by stilts, we stopped. The bellboy opened the door for us, handed us back the key and took our bags inside to the front hall. The bungalow gave a warm, welcoming feeling as you stepped in, accents of tropical culture everywhere you looked. There was a small kitchenette, and dining room, connecting to small living area, with a bedroom off of that. The king sized bed looked cool and inviting, despite the warmth flooding the little house. Steve tipped the bellboy, before he came to wrap his arms around my waist from behind.

"Surprise." He said, before kissing the back of my head. I chuckled a little, turning in his arms and kissing him softly.

"Guess we should take pictures first, before we make a mess." I said, kissing down his jawline. At that moment the twins chose to make themselves known, kicking against my bladder.

"Ooopfh." I said, holding my belly. Steve instantly was worried, placing his hands on my hips and asking, "What's wrong?"

"These two are using my bladder as a punching bag. I wasn't expecting them to be so active already." I said, rubbing the spot they found.

"Punching bag huh?" Steve said, a look of pride washing over his face. I was swept up in a sweet kiss, before Steve kneeled in front of me, smiling up at me.

"I will love you two as I love your older siblings," he whispered, kissing my swollen belly gently. They both kicked close to where he spoke and I laughed at his bemused expression.

"I love you," I spoke tenderly, as I caressed his cheek. His eyes were soft as he got to his feet and swept me up in his arms.

"I love you," he said, as he carried me into the bedroom.

"How about a swim before breakfast?" He asked, gesturing to the clear blue water of the lagoon.

"Breakfast? We just had lunch." I said laughing.

"Well Bora Bora is ahead of us time wise. So while it's… Around 3pm in New York, it's 9 am here. Extra six hours in the day to do whatever we want!" Steve said, holding me close, before ducking in to kiss my neck. I squealed as his stubble

tickled underneath my ear, and pushed him away lightly.

"Let me go put on my bathing suit then!" I laughed as I grabbed my smaller bag and ran into the bathroom. Quickly putting on my two-piece, I checked how I looked in it. I was a recent purchase that I hadn't had the chance to try on because of the kids. I was happy with the polka dotted brown that blended nicely with my skin tone. I checked on my surprise for Steve, which I had nestled in the bottom of my bag, beneath some inconspicuous shirts.

"We need to video chat with the kids first!" Steve said, knocking on the door to the bathroom. I opened the door once I knew he was out of the room, and snuck a fluffy white robe from the closet. Wrapping it around myself, I headed out to where I heard Steve's voice, along with my little munchkins laughter.

"Momma!" Artemis said, smiling widely at the camera.

"Hello my darlings, are you being good?" I asked them, waving to an exited James in the background.

"Yes," Caroline giggled as Tony tickled her.

"So where did Capsicle take you?" Tony asked, holding Caroline close, with James on his other knee.

"Four Seasons in Bora Bora. Phil and Melinda picked us up and flew us out here. I think they were headed for Austrailia." I said, leaning over Steve's shoulder.

"Good taste. I was thinking of taking Pepper there for a short vacation from work." The conversation didn't really get too far after that, because the kids got distracted by Bucky scooping them up and hauling them off to 'cause mischief'. All you could hear as they hung up was high-pitched giggling, and something breaking.

"Leaving them with Bucky was not a good idea." I laughed.

* * *

"We're eventually going to have to talk about moving." Steve said, as we ate dinner that night. I sighed sadly, knowing I couldn't avoid the inevitable.

"I don't want the kids growing up in the city." I said, rubbing my belly lightly.

"But we shouldn't be too far from Tony and Pepper." He said, picking up his glass of lemonade.

"I want them away from skyscrapers, and more towards things that help them learn." I said, before sipping my water.

"D.C?" He suggested quietly.

"That… might work. Fury was hinting at the Triskellion on his last visit." I said, stabbing at my food gently.

"Hey," Steve said, taking my free hand, "We can still visit when ever we want, and you know Tony will be flying in whenever he feels like it; invited or not." I let out a quick laugh, before smiling at him.

"I don't want them close to the city though. If we can work it so we have more land, I'd like to get a small farm set up. I won't be able to work much while the kids are still so small, and it's a good way for them to learn responsibility. Raising chickens, and maybe a horse. We could get a dog!" I said, excited at the prospect of a puppy.

"Well, it has to be in our budget." He said smiling brightly.

"Well, Tony would give me an allowance once a month, that was way too much for a teenager to have, so I put it away in a savings account. The interest must have grown on it, because I was a little shocked the last time I checked the balance." I said, but knowing Steve would want to contribute I added, "But we can compromise and maybe later get the farmhouse."

"Actually, Howard had whatever I had in the bank, kept in an account he set up. He was sure that I was going to be found, and that sum, accumulated over the years…" Steve said, slowly.

"Really?" I asked, intrigued.

"It's too much for me, but it might be enough to buy you your dream home." He said, getting up to pick me up out of my chair.

"_Our_ dream home." I whispered. We left the dishes for the morning, because all I could think about was how excited the kids were going to be. Before Steve could set me on the bed, I asked for him to put me down. I ran to the bathroom and quickly put on my surprise outfit. Stepping out of the bathroom in a red lace baby doll and matching panties, I never felt more desired, than when his eyes lit up.

"Take me to bed Captain," I said with a wink.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ So what did you think? Let me know please!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Hello lovelies! Two chapters in one night, because you were all so patient! Lots of love, and I hope you enjoy!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or the Avengers.

* * *

"Momma!" I heard Caroline yell as we walked through the door. I kneeled down to embrace the girls as they came running, and Steve picked James up for his hug. After our relaxing week of enjoying each other's company (wink) we come home, only to pack the kids for our first family vacation.

"Why do we need only a few pairs of clothes? I thought we were going for a whole week." James said,

"Well, there are numerous shops where we can buy new t-shirts, and souvenirs for you guys." Steve said, winking at me.

"And there is even a boutique where you girls can be dressed up like princesses, and James can be dressed like a knight." I said, as my father came around the corner holding a video camera. The kids didn't see him, but we continued dropping hints.

"The whole place is perfect for kids, with rides and cartoon characters everywhere you look." Steve said, coming to my side and wrapping his arm around my waist.

"If you're good we can stay for the fireworks in the evening, and get to meet the mouse that started it all." I said, rubbing my swollen belly.

"His name is Mickey." Steve said, kneeling in front of the kids. It was Artemis that clued in first, shrieking "Mickey Mouse!"

"Disneyland!" They all screamed in joy, hugging us tight.

"And guess who is going with us?" I said, as everyone came around the corner. The kids screamed as they ran to their godmothers and godfather.

"Auntie Tasha, Uncle Clint!" Caroline giggled as Clint picked her up, "You're coming too!"

"Of course дорогая. We are all going, and I looking forward to seeing your Daddy's exhibit there." She said, as Artemis climbed onto Bruce's shoulders.

"Oh great," Steve said, burying his face in his hands, while Bucky and James laughed at his blushing.

* * *

The week in Disneyland went better than we expected, with everyone having fun and the kids having the time of their lives. Clint and Natasha had us detour in Vegas, so they could get married like Clint always wanted too. Natasha wasn't picky about anything, just that Clint and her weren't in jeans and t-shirts. Jane and Thor pretty much followed suit 30 minutes after, not bothering to wait another three months. After finally arriving home, an extra week after we originally planned to be back, we tucked the kids in and got ready to explain to my parents the plan. Tony was upset to say the least, when Steve and I explained we were moving to DC.

"NO! You are not leaving New York!" He yelled when we told him and my mom.

"Tony, calm down. The kids are asleep." Mom said, in a hushed tone.

"This involves them, so why not let them know? Why not give them a choice?" Tony said loudly.

"Daddy!" I said, a disappointed look crossing my face.

"Tony I understand why you're upset, and you have every right to be but-" Steve started, until Tony cut him off.

"You don't understand Rogers! You've taken my little girl away from me already, why do you need to take away my grandchildren?"

"We are not taking them away Tony! We are taking them somewhere they can grow up normally, and have a proper childhood. We aren't shoving you from our lives, and we planned on having a larger house to accommodate everyone for visits." Steve said, evenly.

"And he has not taken me away from you Dad. You will always be my number one guy, my Daddy." I said, approaching him slowly. Tony just stood there, tears evident in his eyes, glancing between both of us, before storming away. My mother called after him, as she followed, but Steve held me back from following as well.

"He needs to cool off." He spoke softly, rubbing my arm, in an attempt at comfort. I just couldn't hold back the tears any longer, and buried my head in his chest.

"He hates me." I sobbed as Steve held me.

"He does not hate you, nor will he ever. He's just confused, and scared that we are going to forget about him." He said quietly, kissing my temple softly.

"Things will be better in the morning, once we've all had the chance to sleep on it." Steve continued, as he guided me to our bedroom. It was then I realized someone had slept in our bed, as the decorative pillows were not how Steve and I usually put them. We got the bed ready for sleeping, by taking the pillows off and pulling the blankets to the foot of the bed, keeping the flat sheet able to be pulled back to cover us.

"He's dead, he is so dead." I mumbled, making Steve laugh.

"At least they changed the sheets," Steve laughed, defending his best friend, "And you did tell him that the couch was off limits. Where else was it supposed to happen when they were in charge of the kids?"

"He's still dead. I don't care if he has that arm, I can still zap the living daylights out of him!" I said, flexing my fingers dangerously, as the energy surrounded my hand.

"Haven," Steve said, his authoritative voice overshadowing the way my name rolled off his tongue. I shivered as he leant his face, into the crook of my neck.

"It's just you and me right now," he said, before kissing my neck, "What shall we do?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could look at a few places in DC…" I said, breathlessly. Steve had really opened up since we got married, becoming more daring in the bedroom. He was always a gentleman, but knowing how to turn me on, with just a few words.

"Strip." He whispered into my ear. I wasted no time throwing my shirt off, ditching my shorts, bra and panties. I stood before him, ready for whatever he had planned in his head. He circled me, caressing my shoulders, placing a hand on my growing belly softly, and said, "Lay face down on the bed."

Doing as I was asked, he began to undress himself, leaving his boxers on.

"Tonight is about you, so just relax sweetheart." He said, taking out the massage oil from the bedside table. I didn't even care about the sheets at that point; I was so tense from the pregnancy, plus all the walking we did over the last three weeks. I was worried about the kids being in Vegas when we were there, as it wasn't a place for kids to be. Steve told me to take a day to myself, especially after the past week of rides and making sure the kids didn't run off. But I didn't want to leave them after been away for our own little trip, as I missed them so much.

As his fingers began to knead my back, all rational thought left my mind. I focused on steadying my breathing and before long, I was out like a light.

* * *

"How about this one?" Steve said, holding up another house bio. We had sat the kids down and explained that we were going to move. James was upset that we were leaving his godfather behind, as were Artemis and Caroline about their godmothers and godfather. But after explaining that we would have room for everyone to visit, they were okay with it. Artemis was even picking out yards, where we could have a landing pad for a Quinjet.

"Uncle Nicky would let you guys borrow one, right?" Caroline asked, in a sweet voice. Steve and I laughed under our breath about her calling Fury, Uncle Nicky.

"Of course he would. He loves us!" James yelled, as Bucky chased him around the living room. His metal arm had a scorch mark from where I zapped him, unexpectedly on his part. I had been leaning on a counter, feigning a bad kick from one of the twins, and went he went to help me, _ZAP! _He had jumped two feet in the air and immediately knew why I did that. He ran, and didn't come out of hiding for two days.

Their powers were growing stronger by the day as James was now able to simply hold out his hand, and an object from another room would come flying to it. Artemis was able to bolt from the room and be back the next second with a snack. Caroline was able to freeze the bathtub water now, laughing as we have to wait longer before we can give the three of them their baths.

"How about this one?" Steve said, gaining my attention again, from the kicks I was receiving from the twins. I studied the paper, noticing the huge yard it promoted, along with the 12 bedrooms. I was instantly sold when I noticed the inside was ghastly, and I could redecorate how I pleased.

"I love it!" I said, holding it up, and looking for any faults. Noticing the price, I felt my heart break, and set it down.

"What's wrong momma?" Artemis asked, observing the disappointment on my face.

"It's a little out of our price range sweetie. It's perfect, but your father and I are looking for something a little lower in price." I said, pushing the paper aside. Artemis picked it up and asked, "Can I keep this?"

"Of course sweetheart." Steve said, letting her bolt off.

"Artie! Wait for me!" Caroline said, jumping off and running after her sister. James ran after them wordlessly.

"I'll make sure they don't get into trouble." Bucky said, following his godson out of the room. Steve and I rolled our eyes, knowing he would get them into more trouble.

"Well, we keep looking." I said, picking up another house bio.

* * *

The next week was long and stressful, as we looked high and low for what we wanted, in our price range. Loki and Bucky kept the kids preoccupied while we worked and spoke with realtors. Tony was distant for the whole time we were looking, making it very hard for me to stay positive. Steve would try to cheer me up, saying that too much stress wasn't good for the babies. He was right, but I knew that this little amount of hurt, wouldn't be a problem.

"The idea is relatively simple," Loki said to Caroline one morning, "You can create something out of ice. For instance, I used to be able to make a large spike out of ice. It was used in battle once or twice, but I think you can make things you want too. Try something small, like a block."

I giggled as Caroline concentrated, eyes closed, tongue sticking out of the side of her mouth, and hands clasped together. Then she opened them to reveal, what looked to be a large Lego block.

"I did it!" She said, proudly holding it up. I clapped in her direction as I heard the elevator ding.

"Momma!" Artemis called from the opening elevator, and appearing the next second.

"Artemis, what do you have?" I said, seeing a yellow envelope in her hand. She handed it to me, as Steve came in behind her.

"I didn't want to open it, in case it was something you didn't want me seeing." He said, kissing my cheek, and quickly ducking to kiss my belly.

"I don't believe it is. We are going to have to think of names soon." I said, pointing to my bump holding our little boxing champions. Only we knew the genders, keeping it a surprise for anyone else.

"How about Loki?" I heard from the other side of the room.

"Because the child of Captain America, should be named after one of the people he has fought." I quipped. He stuck his tongue out at me, as I did the same. I opened the envelope to find a pair of keys nestled inside, along with a bunch of papers. Reading them quickly, I wondered if I was dreaming.

"Sweetheart, what was the address of that one I really wanted?" I called out, as he was in the kitchen.

"Rollins Ave, I believe. Why?" He asked as he walked out the kitchen, with drinks for both of us.

"'Cause we own it." I said, showing him the keys, and the deed to the house. He set the drinks down and took the papers from my outstretched hand, as I sat there confused.

"But, we couldn't afford it." Steve said, seeming as puzzled as I was. The wheels turned in my head, as I tried to figure out who we knew, that would be willing to spend that much money on us.

"Oh. OH!" I said, leaping up as Tony rounded the corner, looking somewhat guilty.

"I realized how stupid I was being. You are my daughter, as always will be. Rogers, I am sorry for snapping at you, and assuming you were trying to take them away. I figured that it was a smart idea, when Artie nearly ran into an unstable experiment the other day, trying to show me the house you wanted." He said, holding out the house bio we had given to Artemis.

"Daddy," I said, tears gathering.

"I can always fly over to babysit." He said, smirking at me. I launched myself into his arms, hugging him tight as I whispered, "Thank you. For understanding, and for the house. It's such a Tony Stark gesture."

"Your mother also threatened that I would be cut off for a year, but that had nothing to do with it." He joked.

"What does 'cut off' mean?" James asked, as he entered the room with Bucky. We all turned to Tony with scathing looks.

"What?" He asked, not bothering to look guilty.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I'm working on the last few chapter right now. We are drawing to a close :(


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N:**_ Here is the second to last chapter of His Safe Haven. This is really bittersweet, as now I'm able to focus on other stories that have been plaguing my mind, but I am quite sad that this one is almost over. I have the Epilogue finished, I just don't know whether I should post it right away. If I get a large response to post within a few days, I shall, but if not, I will leave it until next week. Thank you all for following, favouriting, and reviewing. Each one has meant more than I can tell you, and kept me going, even when I thought I should quit. And now... on with the story!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney or the Avengers. Just Haven and the chaos I create with her.

* * *

"Come on sweetheart, one more big push for Alexander!" Steve said, cheering me on.

"You are not coming near me for a YEAR!" I screamed at him, through the haze of pain.

"Mrs. Rogers, push now!" The doctor said, as another contraction wracked my body. I screamed bloody murder as I bore down and pushed, the lights flickering from the power surges going through me.

"And… he's out!" The doctor said, handing my crying little boy to the nurse. I moaned, trying to catch my breath, but a contraction hit, before I could.

"Looks like baby number two is trying to come out faster. I want you to start pushing again, on your next contraction." The doctor said. I barely had time to nod before another hit. I screamed and groaned as I pushed. It felt like hours between the several pushes, before I heard, "He's out!"

I collapsed against the bed, gasping for breath, as I heard another round of cries. I in turn, cried for joy as the little ones were brought over to me.

"Hello Alexander Luke," I said softly, as he was placed in my arms. Steve was handed our other little boy and whispered, "William Thurston."

"Can we skip the newborn stage this time? I don't know how I'm gonna make it another four months." Steve joked, when the doctor and nurses had left the room.

"We got here as fast as we could!" My mom said, as she and Tony came to a screeching halt outside the door.

"They are only a few minutes old." I said quietly, showing off my son. The room got quiet as the rest of the family came in. Natasha and Clint ushering the triplets in, while Bucky led Darcy in as if she were made of china.

"Bucky, I'm pregnant, not made of glass." She sneered at him, making him back off. I chuckled softly at the two, who had managed to get pregnant on their first night together, on my bed no less. Darcy blamed it on whatever 'Asgard voodoo' I was 'infected' with, but was happy about it. Jane and Thor had followed suit a month later, making my parents, as well as Bruce and Betty, Loki and Brooke, the only couples not pregnant.

"They are so tiny." Caroline said, reaching out a hand to touch William's forehead.

"They will be big before you know it." I said, winking at Steve.

"Not that I don't love this moment," Loki said, Brooke on his arm, "But I am rather intrigued to know their names."

"Alright alright, if you all must know," Steve said quietly.

"This is Alexander Luke Rogers," I said pointing to Alex, and then pointed to Steve and said, "And this is William Thurston Rogers."

"Loki and Thor," Steve said, gaining their attention, "We would like you to be the godfathers respectively of Alex and William."

"They shall be mighty warriors." Thor said softly, as Jane wrapped her arm around his waist.

"I'd be honored." Loki said, eyes shining down on his new godson.

"Shall we let the little ones eat, before we start passing them around?" A nurse said from the doorway.

"And that's our cue to go!" Tony said, wiping his eyes. He surprisingly, cried as soon as he entered, seeing a bit of strawberry in the tufts of hair on the twin's heads.

"Bye William," Artemis said, kissing her brother's head softly.

"I'm not the only boy anymore!" James whispered excitedly to his godfather, making Bucky chuckle.

"Give them a week, and then they'll start growing like the triplets." I whispered to Steve as everyone left. He sighed in relief in knowing we would have more sleep, but looked sad at the thought of the boys growing up faster.

"We will have plenty of time with them." I said wryly, as I unbuttoned my gown to feed Alex.

* * *

"Mom! James is throwing things at me again!" Artemis said, running into the living room.

"Shhh!" Steve said, as I rocked William. He was only a month old, but looked to be three months old, as did his older twin.

"They are growing so fast," My mother said, suspicious of why I hadn't stopped the growth yet.

"We would prefer to deal with toddlers." Steve said, scolding Artemis for yelling, and leading her out of the room to deal with the fighting siblings.

"Steve is a godsend right now." I chuckled softly, knowing I wouldn't be able to concentrate on the twins plus the triplets, for at least another two months.

"I know the feeling!" Natasha said, as Clint came in with food for her. As she was seven months pregnant, she was hungry all the time, and never seen sitting for more than five minutes. I had to 'glue' her to the chair she was in, so she rested.

"They will not grow overnight like the triplets, but over the next two years. Not that the experience isn't beautiful, I just found I had more sleep when the kids were over 2 years old." I said, as Alex stirred in my mother's arms, searching for food. We switched children carefully, and I covered up with a feeding blanket so Clint wasn't weird about talking to me. Jane was resting in their room, and Thor was outside with Loki, Bucky and Caroline. The ladies decided to all nap while the house was quiet.

"Tasha, I have the girls clothes, and some of James's clothes we never got a chance to use, so you have outfits to take the baby home in. Since we don't know the gender yet," I said, as Clint rubbed her belly.

"A surprise is best at this point," Clint laughed, before kissing his wife's temple.

"She could be like her mom," He said, looking lovingly at Tasha.

"And he could be like his Dad." She said, throwing a piece of popcorn at his forehead.

"Oh you two," My mom laughed, as Tony came in.

"No more for awhile, ok?" He joked, rubbing his back, like it was in pain.

"I promise. Another two years before I even think about another." I laughed, softly, while Alex finished eating. Burping him softly, I took him up to the nursery, and turned the baby monitor on. My mother came in the next second with a fussing William, ready to hand him to me.

"Dad was telling me, how he named me as his heir." I said softly, not looking up at my mother.

"He told me too. Well, first he asked me if it was a good idea, and I told him no one could decide for him. What Tony Stark wants, Tony Stark gets." She said as William started feeding.

"I just can't help but think that a child you and he have, should been his heir, not me." I said, looking down on a content William.

"Sweetheart, even if I wanted to…" She said softly, with tears in her eyes. After she had me, there were a lot of complications, which were unheard of in a 19-year-old pregnancy. She wasn't able to have another child, unless there was a miracle placed in her uterus.

"I know Mom. I'm sorry for bringing it up." I said sadly.

"Do you remember when Tony approached me about adopting you, and sharing custody? You were already 18, and it wasn't a good idea because you were considered an adult."

"Of course." I said, remembering the day he randomly swept me up in a hug, without warning. It was after he had gotten back, from being held captive by the Ten Rings.

"He did it anyways, because then you could be considered his legal heir." She explained.

"Daddy loved me that much?" I said, tears forming.

"His brushes with death have left him more certain, and more stubborn about everything." She said, rolling her eyes.

"What would it mean?" I said, as the tears fell.

"In theory, you would be the owner of Stark Industries. After I retire, of course, you can either appoint someone, or take over as CEO. Tony's fortune would fall to you, and the kids would be set up with trust funds." She said, folding some of the twins clothes that I hadn't had the chance to.

"I don't need the money though." I said, thinking back to the plenty I had in savings.

"Your father is as stubborn as a rock. No point in arguing with him now. After the AIM crisis, he is more set in his ways than ever." She said, referring to the Extremis Tony had found a cure for. It had happened just months prior to me heading to New York, making the decision to move when I dumped Chris, that much easier.

"You are my daughter, no matter who your biological sperm donor was." Tony said from the doorway. I just finished burping William, and rocking him gently, when Tony hugged my shoulders from the side.

"I'm so proud of you and the woman you've become. You are an amazing mom, and Steve is a lucky guy to have you." He said, gazing down at William.

"Daddy, you're going to make me cry." I said, moving to put Will in his crib.

"I've already had a portion of the money moved into trust funds for the kids, and another set up for you two. You can access it at any time now, put spend it wisely." He said, hugging me after I put William down.

"Trust me." He said, patting my back soothingly.

* * *

A/N: Review for little ole me?


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N:**_ Well, here it is. The last chapter of **_His Safe Haven_**. It's been a roller coaster for me, and I'm sure it has for everyone else too. Plot twists, super powers, kidnappings, and babies galore! Thank you for your patience and reviews! They have kept me going even when I wanted to quit. I hope everyone enjoys this one ;)

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Marvel, Disney, or The Avengers. I simply own Haven.

* * *

_Almost three years later_

Steve and I were stronger than ever, after facing the perils of raising five children, while one spouse maintains a full time job in espianoge. The triplets were already in Grade One, being homeschooled due to their advancement of learning. Our girls were becoming more beautiful with each passing day, and James was growing into a handsome boy as well.

The twins were developing at a normal rate as of their first birthday. At almost 4 years old, were causing little trouble, but constantly amazing us with their intellect. Alexander was on his way to becoming the spitting image of his father, strength being his ability. William on the other hand was more like me in the powers department. He was able to lift things like his older brother, but leant more towards talking with his mind and knowing things. My precious little boys were the strong and silent types, while the triplets made up for their silence ten times over.

Steve had no clue that I was throwing a surprise birthday party for him, inviting our whole dysfunctional family, plus a few people from work he had bonded with. Trip Triplett was the grandson of one of the Howling Commandos, forming an instant connection with Steve. The other person I was inviting was Steve's running buddy, co-worker, and other best friend, Sam Wilson. After discovering he once flew a piece of Stark tech, that being Project Falcon, Fury was quick to recruit him to the Avengers.

Fury was bringing Steve back from work personally, claiming he needed to talk to me about an urgent matter. Everyone had flew in that morning, just after Steve left, to help with decorating, and setting up the fireworks display.

"Why couldn't his birthday have been the 3rd, or the 5th? Why does it have to be the 4th of July?" Tony complained, sipping his scotch while I lifted the table with one finger.

"Hey, don't ask me! It was the time he choose to be born." I said, placing the table closer to the house.

"So, does anyone know what the big surprise is about?" Natasha asked, handing Gregory a cookie while slipping a sun hat on him.

"It's been kept from me the last three years. I wish I knew!" I said, picking up the cooler that held the drinks. I was glad that Loki and Thor kept the kids distracted with swimming while we organized the party. Brooke, Jane and Darcy sat in the shade the latter two playing with their two year olds, while Brooke rubbed her five-months-pregnant belly. Loki and her had gotten married only six months before, but she had gotten pregnant right away, with twins no less.

"Hold on," I said pulling out my buzzing phone. Seeing Steve's info flashing across the screen, I answered, "Hello my love."

"Hey sweetheart. I'm on my way home with Fury. He says he has something to talk about with both of us. We should be there in 15 minutes." He said, the noise in the background sounding like traffic.

"Okay! I have a special dinner planned for just the two of us." I said, adding a seductive tone to my voice. Natasha sniggered behind me as she towed Gregory off to the pool, with Clint following behind his wife and son. Bruce and Betty were laughing off to the side, at something my mother said, and I hoped Steve didn't hear any of it.

"I'm looking forward to it," Steve said, in his regular voice, though I knew he was enjoying the idea I just presented him.

"I've got to finish some things with the kids before then, but this evening, I'm all yours." I said, giggling a little at the end for good measure. My father rolled his eyes and made a gagging motion with his finger, while I simply raised an eyebrow at him.

"See you soon babe." He said, lovingly before we hung up.

"Fifteen minutes people!" I called out, waving my hands around to pick things up and set them in their proper spots.

"Daddy is almost home?" I heard Caroline ask from behind me. Her light reddish brown hair was done up in a French braid, and her smile was as radiant as the sun when I said, "Yes sweetheart."

"Finally! I was getting hungry." Artemis said, coming to stand beside her sister.

"Momma!" Alex said, running towards me. I bent down to scoop him up in my arms and said, "Yes my sweet?"

"Daddy is coming home?" He asked, sounding out of breath from running.

"Yes, he is. Why don't you go with your sisters to greet him at the door? Remember, the party is a surprise. You can't say anything until he comes out of the backdoor." I said, letting him down for his sisters to take his hands. He nodded and the three of them took off to wait at the front door.

"Is it a good idea to gather everyone?" My mom said as Bruce helped a very pregnant Betty up from her chair. I was able to help them find out if their children would have Bruce's abilities. Turns out, the Hulk did not effect him having normal offspring. They married six months later, and like Loki and Brooke, getting pregnant right away. Betty was a week away from her due date, and we were all very excited for them.

I heard a jet trying to land vertically, and I smiled knowing Phil and his team was here. Grant and Skye got married after little Phillip Jacob Ward was born; Phil and Melinda did as well, a month earlier when Ian Daniel Coulson was a month old. Skye loved her baby brother, and Phil had eased up on Grant after he and Skye got married. I understood why he was so protective of her though.

"Uncle Phil!" James yelled as the plane landed and they team came down the ramp. I couldn't hear what was being said, but James ran to Phil, and was swept up in a hug.

"Come on you guys!" I hollered to them, waving them over. As they got closer, I could see Trip and Sam shoving each other around.

"Hey guys! They picked you up from the base?" I said, as my father took the bowl of food from my hands.

"Yes Ma'am. Did we miss it?" Sam asked, taking a beer from the cooler, and handing it to Trip.

"He's almost home with Fury. Maria will be here later," I said, poking my father side.

"Ow, what was that for?" He asked, rubbing the spot. I huffed and said, "Did you send Happy to pick up Maria?"

"Yes, I did." He said, in an exasperated tone. He gave me a look and I simply shrugged, as one of the kids came in yelling, "He's coming up the driveway!"

"Time for the surprise!" I yelled, everyone gathering around the back patio. We all waited silently, except for William, who was babbling about the gift for his Daddy.

"Remember buddy, we have to be quiet." I whispered to my adorable son. He beamed up at me whispering, "Daddy's coming!"

We could hear Steve and Fury talking as Alex pulled his Daddy towards the backdoor.

"Buddy, where's your mother?" Steve asked before they walked through the patio door.

"Surprise!" We all yelled. Steve nearly stumbled back in shock, we all laughed at his expression.

"What's this?" He asked, as I came to his side.

"Happy birthday handsome." I said, kissing his cheek. His cheeks reddened as everyone came to wish him a happy birthday.

"Happy birthday handsome!" William repeated, making everyone laugh. Steve smiled, and took William from my arms saying, "Thank you buddy!"

"Go put your bathing suit on, and swim for a bit. I haven't even started barbequing yet." I said, taking Alex from my mother as he made grabby hands at me.

"Thank you sweetheart." He said, before kissing me sweetly.

"You are not getting near that BBQ," Bucky said, making his way over. I laughed and thought nothing to what he said, simply sitting down to enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Before everyone takes off, I would like to make an announcement." Fury said, clearing his throat.

"As you all know, Rogers has been working closely with me, and for a very good reason. I have decided to take my retirement early, to enjoy time without having to look over my shoulder. Captain Rogers has been sworn to secrecy over the last three years, keeping this from even his wife. The formal announcement will happen on Monday, but I just couldn't wait that long. I would like to informally announce, that Captain Rogers will be taking over as Director of SHIELD, and heading the World Security Council." He said, smiling as everyone's jaws dropped.

"Steve! This is amazing!" I said grabbing his hand and hugging him as best as I could, with William on his hip.

"Congrats Capsicle." Tony said, shaking his hand, as everyone surrounded Steve to congratulate him.

"But I thought Daddy already had a shield?" Alex asked, making us all laugh.

* * *

The whole family sat on the grass of the backyard, watching the colorful fireworks go off above us. The little ones were already in bed, with their mothers holding the baby monitors, listening for any sign of distress. Alex had already passed out in Steve's arms, while William was watching the colors dancing among the stars.

"Sweetheart," Steve said, leaning closer to me. I looked up to see his eyes, shining down on me with love.

"Yes my love?" I asked, smiling up at him.

"Thank you so much. This is the best birthday I've had in a long time." He said while leaning in, and pressing a soft, lingering kiss to my lips. I sighed in response, "You're welcome darling. I'm so happy I didn't push you away that day."

He nodded in response, knowing which day I was talking about. "I'm happy you didn't either. Or I wouldn't have you, or these wonderful children to come home to everyday. I love you Haven." He said, nuzzling my nose with his.

"I love you too Steve. You are and always will be, the best thing that has ever happened to me. You will get your present tonight," I said, winking at him. Once the fireworks had finished, everyone made their ways to the house. We all said goodnight as Steve and I took the kids and got them ready for bed. The triplets were easy, as they didn't need help, but the twins were the difficult task. Alex was half asleep, and William wouldn't settle down.

"Sweetheart," I called out softly after I had changed into my surprise for Steve. He looked up from the papers he was perusing only to go slack jawed. I had changed into an outfit of lingerie, fit for Captain America's bride. I was very happy I decided to go for the pin up look tonight, with big curls, Victory Rolls and red lipstick. I tried to look like one of the USO girls he had toured with back in the 40's.

"Captain, you've had a terribly long day. Lay down and let me take care of you." I said, running my fingers up his chest. His breathing came out shaky as he backed up to our bed, and sat down. His eyes were raking over my body, shamelessly, and I enjoyed it. I helped him out of his shoes, undid his pants and helped shimmy them off, leaving him in only his boxers.

"Lay down on the bed Captain." I said winking. He did as asked, quickly and with a look of expectation in his eyes.

"Now, it wouldn't be fair if the birthday boy didn't get his special present. First, you need a de-briefing." I said, pulling his boxers down, and off his body. His large member, standing at attention for me, turned me on.

"Haven.." He whispered, as I licked the tip, swirling my tongue around it. He bucked, causing me to take him into my mouth, and I didn't let it deter my movements. Keeping a steady rhythm, I relaxed my throat muscles and took him farther than I ever had before. Humming as I did so, he grabbed the sheets in an attempt to not grab my hair. I looked up at him, as I continued working him with my mouth and he was gazing down on me with nothing short of love.

"Let go baby." I said, releasing him only to say those words, before working him again. Letting my hand massage his balls, he came not two seconds later grunting.

"Thank you for that babe." He panted lightly, smiling down at me. I giggled while cleaning him up with my tongue. Lying beside him, I pulled his present out of my bra. Holding the picture up to him, he tried to catch his breath while staring at it.

"Whose is this one?" He asked, still trying to calm his breathing.

"Guess." I said, smiling.

"Are your parents pregnant?" He said, trying to figure out whose ultrasound photo I was showing him.

"Nope." I said, trying not to spill the secret, before he guessed.

"Okay, I give up. Whose baby is it?" He said, not cluing in.

"This is little Charlotte, and she will be joining our family in 6 months." I said, pointing to the name in the corner.

"Haven Rogers..." He read, before finally cluing in, "You're…?"

"Happy birthday darling." I said, smiling as he observed the picture with tears in his eyes. He held me close as we cried in joy, over our newest addition to the family we had created. We made love tenderly that night, as we always did on Steve's birthday, but this time there was much more meaning to it.

It wasn't simply an act; it was renewing our vows, declaring our love for one another, and letting our newest addition know that she was coming into a loving family. As we lay in bed afterwards, basking in each other's presence, we talked about how things were going to change with Steve's job. We talked about Charlotte and how we would tell the others tomorrow.

Looking up at Steve I just knew, the future was bright.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry if it's not what you were expecting. Thank you for your support!


End file.
